Pair of hearts: Marcus
by AlexanderSW
Summary: It's been a while since Marcus's birth; Fionna and Marshall have been executing their plan but Fionna is having trouble staying with Marshall. the realism of being a mom starts to set in; she has to stay home, she has to take care of her son, take care of her fiance, worry about her wedding. the pressure starts to grow and grow until she starts regretting her decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**GO READ PAIR OF HEARTS: FIONNA'S DILEMMA BEFORE READING THIS**

* * *

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 1

New life

"Fionna, baby are you sure you want to go through with this?" Cake asked.

"Yes Cake, I want to move in with him and marry him; stop worrying." Fionna chuckled.

Fionna and Cake have been packing all day; from clothes, to personal belongings. Fionna didn't need much since Marshall had all the furniture already in his house; she just needed a few things to make it look like home. Fionna sighed; she hoped Marshall was okay with watching Marcus while she packed, he said he was going to visit his mom for a bit to show her their son. Fionna chuckled at the thought.

"Well I think this is everything." Fionna looked around at the packed boxes of her stuff.

"Oh sweetie I never thought I'd see the day where you move out." Cake began to cry.

Fionna smiled, she kneel down in front of Cake; wiping her tears. She hated to see Cake cry over this. She nuzzled her sister's cheek.

"Cake its okay, I'm not far from home if you ever needed to see me; I'm always going to be in Marshall's house. You can come visit if you want too." Fionna nudged Cake.

Cake was quiet for a bit before answering. "Alright baby but I'm just scared, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Cake come on, this is me we're talking about. I'm the Hero of Aaa, the Princess of the Why-wolves, Defender of the Candy Kingdom, Protector of royalty; I think I can handle the Vampire King and the Prince." Fionna giggled.

Cake smiled, she knew Fionna could take care of herself just fine but she sometimes feel like Fionna needs help but she was right. Cake purred as she hugged Fionna tightly.

"Alright baby, but know this; I'm always around when you need me." Cake kissed Fionna's forehead.

"I know Cake and I'll call when I need your help."

* * *

"My goodness, this is the most evilest of all creatures to ever be conceived." Heather said as she looked over her grandson.

"Mom, it's just a baby." Marshall groaned.

He started to slowly regret visiting his mom while Fionna moved her stuff into his house. He wanted to help her but he was put on baby duty, he could have dropped Marcus off with his mom but Fionna was scared that she would suck his soul out. Marshall assured her that Marcus had no soul; he was undead just like his mom was. Of course Fionna didn't believe him so he stayed here, babysitting his mom and his son.

"I know but, never before have human and a hybrid like you ever done something like this in millennia." Heather was in awe.

"Yes I know I'm the last one of the human/demon/vampire breeding. I get it but you shouldn't be surprised really." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Oh but I should be, this child is amazing." Heather kissed Marcus's face.

"Yeah I know, but whatever man. It's just a baby that happens to be half demon, half vampire and a quart of a human." Marshall sighed.

He didn't know the percentage his son had of the three genes; he didn't really care as he just wanted his son to live. He was never able to shake that day when he had to bite his son in order for him to live, he hated that he cursed his son to go through this but there was nothing else he could do. Marshall hovered above the ground, leaning back as he watched Heather play with Marcus.

"So, have you and Fionna thought about marriage? More kids? A bigger house?" Heather grinned at him.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "We just thought of marriage and her moving in with him, I asked her to marry me a while ago. She said yes but we're not sure where to place our wedding."

"I see, well, after or before your wedding; are you thinking of taking back your throne?" Heather said as she tickled Marcus who giggled.

Marshall looked at her and looked away, he hasn't thought of that yet. As the Vampire King or former if the council vote against him to be kicked off after a long hiatus of his rule. He was thinking he would go back but he wasn't sure; that would mean Fionna would have to move again and be farther from her friends and family. He didn't want that but he also didn't want to become the former king of Vampire. He wanted to become former when he died.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe when Marcus gets older like about two years old or whatever." Marshall sighed.

"And your duties in the nightosphere? I could just pass that responsibility down to Marcus if you don't want to do it." Heather said as she tossed Marcus up in the air a bit.

"Well- I'm not sure, I guess I can handle both jobs at once but then again it would mean I have to pass that down to Marcus and if he is anything like me- he's going to run." Marshall avoided looking at Heather.

Heather looked at him, she didn't get what he meant but she knew it was about his slacking off. She sighed, placing Marcus back in Marshall's arm.

"What you did was not your fault, it was mines. I wasn't a good parent to you; I left you in Aaa to attend to my duties here. I left you on your own; I do owe that woman Simone for taking care of you when I couldn't." Heather smiled, leaning down to kiss Marshall's forehead. "If you are a better parent then I was, then your son will turn out to be great."

Marshall looked at her and smiled, he was happy that she saw the error of her ways, he forgave her for everything. It wasn't her fault and he knew that now; sometimes duties make you do things you don't want to.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be the better parent; for both of us." Marshall hugged her.

"I love you mom, you may not be right in the head but you're the best mom I could have asked for; just wish I would have noticed that before." Marshall looked away sheepishly

Heather looked at him before smiling.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

* * *

**new book in this three part series  
**

**hope you enjoy it as much as you did with the other 2**

**anyways, Fionna is getting ready to move while Marshall and Heather have a touching family moment.**

**review, favorite, follow please and thank you**

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 2

Moving in

Fionna was moving the boxes from her house to Marshall's with Cake's helped; they moved a fair number of boxes, seeing as it's not a whole lot which is good because she doesn't need to move all her furniture in. Fionna and Cake stopped after the last box, they sighed with relief, Cake stretching from all the carrying and Fionna cracking her back into place; she didn't need to do that but her back was killing her from carrying.

"Wow, six boxes? I have a lot of clothes and other stuff." Fionna joked

"Yeah I know baby but don't worry, this stuff going to have a nice place to be in this house." Cake patted Fionna's back.

Fionna just nodded. "I know Cake, but you can go now; I'm sure Mono misses you."

Cake just giggled and walked out of the house and the cave. Fionna watched her leave before turning to the stacked boxes. She didn't know if she should start unpacking or just wait for Marshall. She didn't want him to come home to a house filled with packed boxes but she wanted him to help as well. Fionna groaned, going inside and sitting down on the near soft couch.

"Ugh well, I better start unpacking and decorating." Fionna said to herself.

* * *

"Okay mom, I think I should be heading back." Marshall said as he took Marcus away from her.

"Aww, but we were just bonding." Heather pouted.

"I know, you can visit him tomorrow and continue you're bonding time with him then." Marshall kissed his mom's cheek. "Love you mom."

Marshall waved at her before opening a portal and going through it. In an instant, Marshall was in his living room or- what he thought was his living room. He looked around to see a bunch of framed photographs with Fionna with her friends in them, he shrugged and looked around some more, they were a lot of pictures on the walls but not all the walls were covered in pictures. He saw one wall beside the TV that had a stacked weapon set; he saw a morning star, a sword, an axe and another sword. Marshall rolled his eyes, that was Fionna. He smelled something in the air, it smelled like the color red and Fionna.

He went into the kitchen to find her stirring a pot. He raised an eyebrow at her before floating closer to her; he saw that she was making tomato soup.

"Ahh my favorite." Marshall grinned

Fionna jumped, turning around and smacking him with a spoon. Marshall was set back a bit.

"Ah my cheek meat!" Marshall exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh no I'm sorry but don't sneak up on me." Fionna waved the spoon at him.

"Alright alright but lucky you didn't hit Marcus." Marshall continued to rub his cheek.

Fionna flushed. "Oh yeah right." She chuckled sheepishly.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Anyways, when is it going to be ready?"

"In a moment but go do something other than bother me." Fionna huffed ad turned her attention back to her cooking.

Marshall shrugged, floating out of the kitchen and up the ladder to his bedroom-p which was also Fionna's now- he set Marcus down in the crib by the bed. He gave him a kiss before getting his axe guitar out. He hummed out a little tune before strumming a little.

Marcus giggled; he seemed to love Marshall Music. He was always giggling and kicking when he started playing. Marshall looked over at him and chuckled.

"_La da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Hey my baby,_

_My sunshine,_

_My one and only light._

_You're so beautiful,_

_The gods are envious of you._

_I swear they can build you a shrine_

_But it wouldn't be good as the real thing._

_Marcus, my baby_

_I'm a failure,_

_But that doesn't mean I'll lure you._

_I don't want you to be like me_

_I may be your dad but I'm not a role model._

_I'm just a monster,_

_It's so, sinister _

_Just thinking about it_

_Marcus, baby please hear me out_

_I don't want you be me_

_Be your mommy_

_She's so strong_

_But she won't live long_

_So make your time with her_

_Never leave her_

_Never hate her_

_She's your mommy, please don't hate her_

_I want you to love her_

_Marcus baby please hear me out_

_I know I'm king_

_But nothing is lining it_

_Nothing but failure and mistakes_

_Take what you need_

_Just not that. "_

Marshall sighed, the baby stopped giggling, and he looked over to see Marcus staring at him. He didn't know if he understood the song and its meaning but he'll take the silence to be because he was too emotional when singing, he just shrugged and went back to playing.

"Marshall! Marcus! Time to eat." Fionna called from down stairs.

Marshall licked him lips before heading downstairs with Marcus cradled in his arms. He flew into the kitchen where Fionna was serving out the soup into two bowls for Fionna and him. She set Marshall's on the counter before she brought her's into the living room. Marshall took a whiff of the hot soup, it was too hot to eat but it smelled so good. He decided to wait for it too cool but in the meantime; he'll make Marcus a bottle. He went to the fridge to take out the canned formula Gumball gave to them to feed Marcus. Marshall hissed at the white color when he poured it into a bottle, he knew Marcus was still technically part human but he was also a vampire and vampires feed on blood or just the shade of red.

Marshall took it upon himself to cut strawberries and cherries in half before he squirted their red juice in with the milk. The milk turned a light pink; he figured that was the correct amount of red. He held the nub of the bottle to Marcus's mouth but he refused. Marshall groaned.

"God damn it, just take it" Marshall said sharply

Marcus continued to fight; he gave up and walked into the living room with Fionna oiling her sword to prevent rust. Marshall sat down beside her.

"Marcus isn't listening to me, can you knock come sense into him." Marshall handed Marcus to her.

Fionna put down her sword before holding him, Marshall handed her his bottle. Fionna rolled his eyes at him.

"Here this is how you do it." Fionna lightly rubbed the nub against his lips before he took it in.

Marshall growled. "How was I supposed to know that?"

"Well if you paid attention to Gumball's lessons then you would have known how to do this." Fionna giggled.

Marshall went red, crossing his arms and slumping back on the couch. Fionna just shook her head. Only been awhile into being parents and him's already getting frustrated with Marcus's feeding time. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Don't get upset, just go eat your soup and I'll take care of feeding Marcus okay?" Fionna nudged him.

Marshall rolled his eyes, smiling a bit before getting up and walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

**wow, Marshall is already slacking off on the lessons he learned about raising Marcus  
**

**looks like it's Momma Fionna's time to shine**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 3

Nightly troubles

It's been only a few days, Marshall was still having trouble with Marcus but he was slowly learning from his mistakes and taking a different approach. He still needed help with a few things like changing but Fionna offered to do that. It made Marshall angry that he wasn't able to do simple needs that his son needed. Everything went smooth throughout the day time but when it was night- it was the worst.

Marshall and Fionna were sleeping on their shared bed; well Marshall was floating mostly. They had a hard week of taking care of Marcus who turned out to be more than just a handful for them both. Fionna snored loudly a lot but Marshall grew accustom to it so it never bothered him but there was one noise that they both dreaded. As if on cue, Marcus starts crying loudly. Marshall got scared from it that his levitation failed him and sent him falling. He bounced off the bed and onto the ground. Marshall groaned, getting up to see that Fionna was still sleeping soundly.

"You are such a loud lumping snorer Fionna." Marshall rolled his eyes.

He leaned down at her and gave her a kiss. "But I love you anyways."

He smiled before heading over to Marcus's crib. "Man you are a loud crier little dude."

He picked him up and lightly rocked Marcus in his arms until he calmed down. When the crying stopped; he headed downstairs. He went to the kitchen to get one of the ten pre-made formula bottles for Marcus. He grabbed a pot and filled it with water. He placed the bottle in the water turned on the stove; he decided to check if Marcus had other problems than just hunger while he waited.

He pulled out a blanket and laid it on the ground, gingerly placing Marcus down on it. "Alright little guy, let's see what else you did your sleep you poop machine." Marshall joked.

He undid his footie pajamas then he opened up his diaper; no mess which was a relief. Marshall sighed as He redressed him and left him on the ground when he went back to the kitchen. He took the bottle out of the hot water and checked the temperature of the formula on his wrist; not hot enough. He sighed and put it back.

Marshall went back into the living room where he let Marshall who was checking out the area around him.

"I see you're having fun at least." Marshall rolled his eyes.

Marshall went over to the DVD shelf where he kept all his movies; he figured he would watch a movie with Marcus for most of the night. He scanned the movies until he finally picked out heat signature; Marshall saw this movie a lot but it was still his number one favorite out of all the movies he watched.

"Hey Marcus, want to watch with daddy? I promise it's a good movie and you're going to love it." Marshall smiled down at Marcus.

He popped it into the DVD player, grabbing Marcus off the floor and began floating above the couch with his son in his arms as the movie began. It's been a while and only part way to the half of the movie, Marshall decided it was long enough for the bottle to be warming up. He set Marcus down on the couch and floated to the kitchen.

He checked the bottle again, relieved that it was warm enough. He turned off the stove and emptied the water out before going over to his son; he was amazed to see how well he seemed to be hypnotized by the movie. He smiled; glad to see his son enjoyed his favorite movie.

"Alright kid, you better go to sleep after this because daddy is so tired." Marshall picked Marcus up and cradled him.

He rubbed the nub of the bottle to his lips until Marcus took it in. he began to drink it hungrily.

"Slow down Marcus, you're going to get a stomach or worse; the hiccups." Marshall chuckled.

Marcus finished the bottle in no time flat, Marshall leaned him over his shoulder as he patted his back to burp him. Marshall was satisfied to hear a small burp from him, he was about to take him off his shoulder but then- he heard Marshall burp again and this time, he felt something warm and wet on his back. Marshall shudders.

"Well- there goes your breakfast… and my shirt."

* * *

Fionna was still sleeping but he woke up to the sound of a shower going. She leaned up, yawning and looking in the direction of the crib; Marcus was chewing on his teddy bear that Fionna bought for him. She smiled and looked over to the bathroom to see the light was on.

She looked beside her to see Marshall wasn't there with her, she sighed and got up. Walking into the bathroom to see the shower curtain pulled over.

"Hey Marshall, it's like what? 4 in the morning, why are you showering?" Fionna asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"I thought it would be funny to wake you up." Marshall replied.

Fionna rolled her eyes. "What really happened?"

"Marcus threw up on me, what else are you expecting?" Marshall's voice has a low growl added to it.

"You can't obviously be mad at him for that, he's just a baby." Fionna said defensively.

"I'm not mad at him for throwing up on me, I'm mad that he threw up on my favorite sleep shirt." Marshall said as he turned off the shower.

He reached for the towel, wrapping it around his waist as he pulled the shower curtain t to the side. Fionna quickly looked away, she already saw Marshall naked but she still gets flustered every time. Marshall dried his hair off with a second towel before drying the rest of him off. He hadn't notice Fionna was still standing there until he pulled on his boxers.

"Um, you know you don't have to look away, right?" Marshall raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know but- it just feels weird watching someone else get dressed." Fionna blushed.

Marshal shrugged. "Well I don't see it weird, I mean I watch you get dressed all the time."

Fionna's blushed deepened. Horrified to know that fact, she now wondered how many times before has he watched her get undress and redressed. Marshall saw the anxiety in her face. He grinned and walked over to her.

"Nice bear panties by the way. " he whispered

Fionna gasped and bonked him in the head. Marshall held his head, chuckling.

"So worth it."

* * *

**i had fun writing this**

**why? because daddy Marshall, that's why  
**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 4

Fionna went back to sleep right after she hit Marshall, she of course continued to snore which provided a problem for Marshall and Marcus. They both didn't get any sleep from her snoring so Marshall took it upon himself to just get them both dressed. He looked outside and at the clock; seeing it was close to sun rise and he didn't want himself or his son to be burnt so he had the perfect outfit for taking a stroll for the day.

He opened up one of those drawers to get the outfit he wore when Fionna and Cake were making a movie, it was kind of a stupid reason for doing it but it was fun over all. He chuckled as he put the clothes on, he looked himself over and made sure his skin was covered completely. He smiled and went to go to one of the other drawers that contained Marcus's clothes; he needed more since they only had 4 sets. Marshall flipped through them until he found a maroon colored shirt with dark blue bottoms; he took them and went back over to his son. He got him dressed but he was doing it very slowly, he still hasn't gotten the whole changing thing down but he's getting a hang of it.

He lifted Marcus up and looked him over. When he was satisfied he grabbed an umbrella and went downstairs. He opened the door, opening up the umbrella and cradling Marcus tightly in his arms before flying out the door.

* * *

Ice queen was just getting up, she wasn't a morning person but she always got up right before the sun did. Ice queen stretched before getting up from her bed and shuffling into the kitchen slowly. She opened up the fridge and took out a pitcher of juice and a half eaten sandwich. She yawned and sat down at the carved ice table.

A small penguin waddled beside her, poking her with her peak. Ice queen groaned, swatting the annoying bird away.

"Gunda, I am not in the mood for your antics. Momma is very exhausted." Ice queen yawned again.

Gunda frowned and poked her again. Ice queen growled. "Gunda, if you do not leave me alone then I swear I will freeze you."

Ice queen held up her hand, a wisp of cold air and front forming on her hand. Gunda stared at her before waddling away from her, Ice queen smiled and started eating.

"Oh boy I have to stop waking up so early." Ice queen silently chuckled to herself before drinking some of her juice.

"Yo Queenie you here?"

Ice queen spit out her drink, she coughed a bit before looking down the other hall to her main room which was the throne room. Ice queen sighed; she knew that voice from anywhere. She got up, straighten her sleep dress before heading in there, she smiled when she saw Marshall Lee step on the ground and fold up his umbrella.

"Well well, isn't it the Vampire king, what brings you here? You weren't followed were you?" Ice queen went to the window quickly and looked around outside.

Marshall rolled his eyes; he put a hand on her shoulder. "No I wasn't, I came here to see you."

Ice queen turned back to him and smiled. "You came to see me? Oh wow, um- can I just go get out of my jammies and into something more comfortable?"

Ice queen chuckled nervously and ran out of the room. Marshall just looked at her before shaking his head. "Crazy old hag."

Marshall floated off the ground and took Marcus out of his shirt; he had him tucked in there for extra safety in case his arms got tired. He held him in his arms, kissing his forehead.

"Well Marcus, today you get to meet the woman that took care of me as a child. She's a little crazy but she's alright." Marshall smiled.

Marcus just stared at him, not really understanding what his father told him but Marshall figured as much.

"Okay I'm ready!" Ice queen came running in, dressed in her usual attire.

Marshall just looked at her and smiled. "Well Simone, even if that is the only dress I see you in, I think it suits you."

Ice queen giggled, she didn't mind Marshall calling 'Simone' he only did recently and she thinks it's cute, she might not know who this 'Simone' is but she rather not hurt his feelings. She gave a small twirl, letting her dress flare out. Marcus's eyes went wide, he extended his arms out to try and touch her dress.

"I think he wants you." Marshall chuckled.

Ice queen froze and noticed that little baby in Marshall's arms. She walked over and scooped the kid out. "Who's this little thing?"

"It's my son Simone." Marshall chuckled and tossed Marcus in the air and caught him again.

"Your son? You never told me you were starting a family." Ice queen began to tear up a bit.

Marshall sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was busy recently and didn't have a chance to tell you but, now I do so meet my son, the Prince of Vampires; Marcus Abadeer."

Ice queen got a good look at Marcus, she smiled widely. She took him into her arms, holding him close to her. "Oh wow, he's so handsome. Just like you Marshall."

Marshall rolled his eyes at her flirting. "Yeah well, he's my son after all."

"Mhmm, so is he just likes you or just half of you?" Ice queen asked as she tickled Marcus who laughed.

"Well, at birth he was part demon and part human but now he's part vampire so yes, he's exactly like me." Marshall leaned back in mid-air.

"I see, well then I suppose that makes him one of the few human hybrids?" Ice queen giggled, she didn't know much about demon lore but she knew enough that human babies were rare.

"Mhmm exactly like that." Marshall nodded his head.

"So his mother, Fionna did some good I suppose." Ice queen said Fionna's name with a bittersweet tone.

Ice queen hated her with a burning passion, she's always afraid that she'll take the princes away from her but now that she is a mother and possible Marshall's girlfriend, bride of whatever then all the princes are her's now. Ice queen chuckled at the thought. Marshall just stared at her, she was full of mysteries and secrets that not even he could decode but he suspects it's nothing harmful then he doesn't care what she is thinking about.

"So Marshall, what do you want to do today? Play a game? Play some music? Or whatever really." Ice queen said as she walked over to her throne and sat down.

Marshall floated over to her, thinking about her suggestions. He didn't bring his guitar over so he couldn't play with her and he wasn't in mood for video games. He thought long and hard for a moment.

"I don't know, want to just talk and coo over Marcus?" Marshall shrugged and looked over to her.

Ice queen smiled and kissed Marcus. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Alright well I better get going back home, Fionna is probably awake and destroying my house." Marshall laughed.

"Alright but remember to visit me, you know how lonely I get." Ice queen frowned.

Marshall took his son back from her. "Don't worry; I'll visit twice out of the every week."

Ice queen sighed with relief; he's the only one ever willing to visit her without capturing him. She gave Marcus one last kiss before Marshall headed towards the window, unfolding his umbrella to block the sun's rays from their sensitive skin. Marshall jumped on the window frame, getting ready to leap but he stopped.

"Um, hey Simone; I was kind of wondering if you can um…" Marshall trailed off.

Ice queen looked at him quizzically. "If I can what Marshall?"

Marshall stood there for a bit to gather his words together. "Um, well I was sort of thinking, I anything were to happen to me and Fionna; would you do me the honor of being Marcus's Godmother?"

Ice queen gasped, stepping back a bit. She couldn't believe what Marshall was asking her to do, much less actually wanting her to raise little Marcus if his parents were gone. It was a lot to take in and she wondered if he was joking but she knows Marshall enough to know that he's not going to ever do that to her. She bit her lip, the awkward silence hung in the air as she thought out her answer.

Marshall took it the other way, he sighed and got up ready again to jump out and fly back to his house. He figured she wouldn't do it, now he has to ask his mother take care of Marcus.

"Wait Marshall!"

Marshall stopped and turned around.

"…I- I'll do it." Ice queen stood proudly.

Marshall looked at her before smiling; he floated over to her and hugged her. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Simone, you're a life saver."

With that, Marshall jumped out the window and flew back to his house; he hoped Fionna wasn't too worried about them.

* * *

**wow**

**looks like Marshall just made Fionna's nemesis the Godmother over their baby **

**Fionna is not going to take that well.**

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 5

A beating

Fionna woke up a little while after Marshall Lee, she was groggy and still tired from her slumber so she got up wobbly. She headed to the bathroom to relieve herself, once her business was done; she washed her hands and brushed her teeth until she felt they were clean enough. She splashed water in her face to fully wake herself up.

"Hey Marshall, how did you sl-"

Fionna yawned when she re-entered the bedroom, she saw it was empty. She looked around to see if he was hiding anywhere but he wasn't. She shrugged.

"Well I guess he went downstairs to eat something, oh well. Hey Marcus let's go get something to e-"

Fionna looked inside her son's crib but he wasn't there. Fionna frowned, suspecting Marshall took him down stairs. She sighed and went down stairs.

"Marshall you should really warn me before you take Marcus from his crib-"

Fionna looked around again but there was no sign of her fiancé or her baby. She looked inside the kitchen to see if they were hiding but they weren't. Fionna tried to calm herself down; she tried not to think of the worst possible situation ever that could have happened to them. She went outside the house and searched around and underneath the porch, stills no sign of them. She began to hyperventilate; thoughts began to run through her head.

_Oh god am I a bad mother? Bad fiancé? Did he leave me and take Marcus with him? No no no that can't it, he's probably visiting with some friends. Yeah, just visiting! Or he's cheating on you with a prettier lady that knows how to take care of kids and is way more mature._

Fionna fell on the green grass, crying alone with her thoughts.

"Um, Fi where are you crying?"

Fionna looked up with her red puffy eyes to see Marshall Lee and Marcus under an umbrella; staring down at her. Fionna gasped and smiled, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Marshall tightly, crying her eyes out.

"Whoa hey Fionna, calm down, I was only gone for an hour geez." Marshall groaned as he tried to get out her grip.

Fionna just smiled widely as she cuddles them both, she finally let them go after a while.

"Ah geez Fionna, if I knew you'd miss us that mu-"

Fionna punched Marshall square in the face; he avoided hitting the ground by floating and holding his son tightly so he didn't fall out of his arms. Marshall held onto his sore cheek.

"Damn it Fionna, why is it always my cheek?!" Marshall rubbed his face.

"That's for making me feel like an inadequate fiancé and mother." Fionna huffed and crossed her arms.

Marshall rubbed his cheek, hearing giggles from Marcus. "Oh quiet you."

Marshall walked into the house; he floated upstairs to his and Fionna's bedroom to put Marcus back into his crib. He gave him a kiss before stripping down to boxers and his tank top. Fionna walked upstairs, she nearly screamed when she saw him get undressed. She fell down the ladder. Marshall got startled from the sudden noise.

"Fionna you okay?" Marshall floated down the ladder to assist the damage.

Fionna groaned, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm okay; just startled from seeing you strip." Fionna's cheeks went rose color.

Marshall chuckled and kissed her forehead before helping her up. "I don't see why you should be embarrassed, I mean you saw me naked before and we're getting married you know."

Fionna's cheek was getting brighter shade of red. "I know but it feels weird to see you naked when we're not like- you know-"

"You know what? When we're having sex? Fionna come on, you don't have to be embarrassed about seeing me naked. I saw you naked plenty of times before you know." Marshall grinned.

Fionna gasped, covering herself before slapping him across the face. Marshall held his already sore cheek again.

"Why is it always the damn cheek?" Marshall hissed as he rubbed his sore face.

Fionna's face was redder then a tomato, she sat down on the almost soft couch while still covering herself up. She was so embarrassed that Marshall actually saw her naked, she counted how many times she has been alone and naked; when she changes, when she takes a bath or when it's so hot that she strips down. Fionna was getting uncomfortable knowing that fact. She buried her face in her hands. Marshall just looked her and shook his head before floating beside her.

"You are too easy to embarrass man, I mean; I didn't see you this embarrasses for a while." Marshall leaned his head back as he floated.

"I know but it's embarrassing to think that this is really us right now. I know it's true but I don't think I'll ever get use to us being intimate and naked around each other; it's just so weird and stuff." Fionna mumbled through her hands.

"Ah, well I see where you're coming from but still; it's nothing to be ashamed of. You got a great body, I got a great body too so we go hand in hand together my lady." Marshall chuckled.

Fionna sighed and pushed him. "You are such a weirdo Marshall."

"Well get used to it my baby blue because you're stuck with me for life." Marshall wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh whatever, you're a creep." Fionna giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

Marshall smiled; he grabbed her and placed her on his lap. He was floated in mid-air with her while he kissed her. Fionna giggled, not really returning Marshall's kisses. She was more focused on how she was off the floor; she always did like flying or even floating with Marshall. It made her feel like she was lighter than air itself.

Marshall broke the kissing session, touching their foreheads together. "Hey Fionna, I think I know when you were think embarrassed." Marshall whispered.

Fionna giggled and rubbed her nose against his. "Oh? And what would that be mister king?"

Marshall grinned. "Remember that time when my mom was sucking the souls of AAA?"

Fionna raised an eyebrow at him. "Um, yeah why?"

"Remember you said you wanted to get in her pants?"

"Marshall!"

* * *

**just a cute chapter for today  
**

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 6

Wishful thinking

It has been exactly 3 months since Marcus's birth; Fionna and Marshall have developed a schedule for taking care of him since Marshall needed to get his nocturnal schedule on track again. Marshall takes care of Marcus during the night while Fionna sleeps and Fionna takes care of Marcus during the day. It was a small plan but it helped a lot. They watched Marcus grow in 3 months but what surprised them was how fast he was growing, he was as big as a 7 month old baby. They were surprise but yet so worried so they took him to see Doctor Prince.

As the examination went on, they sat in two chairs in the same room as Doctor Prince looked Marcus over. Fionna bit her lip, finding it hard to sit still; Marshall on the other hand was sitting there as he took an interest in his son's condition. He didn't know what to make of it but he was still interested in the growth rate. Doctor Prince wrote something down on his clip board, he looked it over and began writing again before looking at them.

"Well I have some good news and it's just good news." Doctor Prince said as he picked up Marcus and handed him to them.

Fionna cradled Marcus tightly, Marshall leaning over and looking at Marcus who just stared back in confusion. Fionna looked up at Doctor Prince with hopeful eyes. "What? What's wrong with him?"

Doctor Prince pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Your son is fine, his growth rate is normal." Fionna and Marshall's jaws dropped. "Yes, his growth rate is common amount demon children. Well, full demon children."

Marshall glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" Marshall got up from his chair.

Doctor Prince stepped back. "Now I meant no harm, it's just that your son inherited the demon traits from your half-blood side. The growth spurt is going slower with the help of the vampire side. He would be two by now if it wasn't for the slow aging process of the vampire venom."

Fionna's jaw remained opened as she tried to process the information. She looked down at Marcus who was biting on his finger. Fionna sighed; she got up and walked over to Doctor Prince.

"He's alright though right?" Fionna bit her lip.

Doctor Prince nodded. "Yes, but I don't know when the aging will stop, he might me a pre-teen or an adult when it stops."

Fionna wasn't very relieved but it was good to know that her son was okay. She just hoped he stopped aging before he hits 18. One of Fionna's greatest fears was to lose Marcus too early but now that she knows he will stop aging at a certain age makes her happy. They turn to leave but Doctor Prince stopped them.

"wait you two, now that your son is about 7 months old in his growth spurt, you need to start feeding him solid foods or pureeing the foods. Here; it's a food guide to your baby." Doctor Prince handed Marshall a pamphlet.

Marshall looked at it before stuffing it into his pants pocket. Fionna and him departed from the clinic to go back home. It was sunny out so Fionna had his umbrella with them, she held Marcus and the umbrella while Marshall held them as he flew them back home.

* * *

Marshall set them down on the ground; he took Marcus from her and flew into the house and upstairs. It was past Marcus's nap, he didn't need to eat since they feed him a bottle earlier today. He floated up to the bedroom and placed him in the crib, Marshall wondered if he needed to buy him a bigger crib or a bed soon. Marshall crossed his arms, wondering what he should do. He sighed and kisses Marcus's forehead.

"Alright baby, I'm going to sing you a song; it was your grandma's song that she sung for mommy and auntie." Marshall smiled before he cleared his throat; he didn't have a music box so he just grabbed his guitar and decided to play and alternate version. He strummed lightly to make a slow beat.

"_Don't be weepy sleepy kitties,_

_Slip your slippers on your footies._

_In the morning you'll get goodies_

_Kitty hats and Kitty hoodies._

_No stripes or polka dots_

_Heather grey and feather soft._

_Baby pink or Baby Blue._

_All the drawstrings you can chew"_

In mid song, Marcus fell asleep. Marshall smiled, he turned around to see Fionna standing there; smiling widely. She walked over and hugged him.

"I never told you that song, how did you know?" Fionna whispered.

Marshall just grinned and picked her up princess style. "Secret."

He chuckled softly as he flew downstairs, he set Fionna on the couch as he leaned back in mid-air; reading the pamphlet Doctor Prince gave to him. Fionna looked at him, he seemed really concentrated in that pamphlet; she was too but she didn't feel the need to read it. She leaned back, groaning at how the couch was still hard. Sure she sat on it all the time but it felt like it wasn't soften at all even though it was. She better get him to by another one soon. She sighed and stay leaning back before leaning forward. She stared at Marshall who was still reading.

She sighed and went into her own thoughts to distract herself from the silence between them. The first thought that came back to her mind was about Marcus, she knew his growth spurt was natural and that he was going to stop aging but- it made her think of her own being. She was human and she aged every day, every year she was a whole year older. It made her think; she's 14 now, almost 15. She had time to live but she didn't want to be any older than Marshall was. She groaned.

Marshall heard her and looked at her. "Everything okay Fionna?"

Fionna had her head rested on her hand, staring at the wall. She mumbled something that wasn't very audible enough for Marshall to hear.

"I'm sorry what?" Marshall floated over to her.

Fionna sighed. "Marshall, what do you think of me if I was an old lady?"

Marshall raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

"Would you still love me even though I'm old and pruny?" Fiona pouted.

"Well yeah but why the old lady nonsense?" Marshall crossed his arms.

"Well, you know I'm human and I age right? You're a vampire that doesn't age at all. Our son ages but he stops at one point which makes me the old lady out of you two. I'm going to grow old and die someday but I don't want that, I don't want to die while you boys are still so young." Fionna huffed. Marshall looked at her, mix of confusion and worry filled his face. "What I'm saying is that- I want you to turn me."

Marshall backed away from her. "Fionna I'm not doing that."

Fionna got up from the couch and walked closer to him. "But Marshall, I don't want to be old when you two are going to be living forever. I want to be by you guys."

Marshall hissed and hit his back against a wall. Fionna grabbed onto him. "Marshall pleases!" Fionna shook him roughly. Marshall turned into a bat and flew out of her reach. Fionna jumped up and tried to grab him again but Marshall flew out of her reach again. Fionna groaned and crossed her arms.

"Marshall Lee! I said I want to be a vampire!" Fionna yelled.

Marshall turned back into his normal form. "Fionna I'm not going to do that, being a vampire is a curse. I can't age, all my friends that are mortal are going to die and I will always be alive to see every generation of their offspring."

Fionna raised an eyebrow at him. "Marshall, what are you saying?"

Marshall bit his lip and sighed. He floated over the couch. "You know Bubba, I meet his ancestor. Queen Bubblegum, she was the first ruler of the candy kingdom; she was my best friend and former lover."

Fionna gasped. "Wait, so your saying-"

"I lived through her youth and was her suitor until her duties got in the way of everything. She pushed me aside and never spoke to me, even though I couldn't go near her; I always snuck in and saw her. She had a son who took her place." Marshall sighed. "I lived and saw her line grow and grow, each royalty passing on the torch to their offspring; each time I was denied happiness."

Fionna walked over to him and sat down. "So, then what I suspected between you and gumball was true?"

"Yes, we were together once, it was nice but I never asked Bubba to be mines forever because I gave up on that a long time ago." Marshall sighed and leaned his head back. "I never asked him that; he asked me but I denied him that, I told him it wasn't meant to be."

"Bubba wanted to be changed, just like the other half of his ancestry did but I denied them it, because I told them it was a lonely concept to be immortal. You get to see your friends die and see their offspring have children but still miss the one you were friends with." Marshall closed his eyes, wiping a tear that was forming. "All that time through my life, I've been selfish. I gave up on even trying asking anyone I fell in love with to be like me so I decided to stop dating mortals at one point and that's when I met Ashley. It was nice but then it got me to realize that immortal people are impossible to deal with."

Fionna looked at him, she knew Marshall for so long but she never knew this much of his past. It was- sad, he wanted to spend an eternity with his lovers but they refused and chose to stay mortal. He was lonely as he watched them get married, have kids, die and watch their kids get married and have kids and so on. She never knew how lonely he was, she felt bad for him but she wanted to be with him and cheat death. He won't allow her that because she will have to endure the pain of watching her friends die and watch their kids live their lives before dying. It was sad but Fionna didn't care, she wanted to be with Marshall and her son forever.

"Marshall, please; I want to be with you. Let me have this." Fionna said as she inched closer.

Marshall pushed her away. "I'm sorry but I can't."

He sighed and went up the ladder. "I'm going to bed now, see you tomorrow."

Fionna watch him ascend into their room, leaving her confused, heartbroken and sad.

* * *

**well here's a new chapter  
**

**also; Poe slow down there. i have the plot all figured out and everything so just hold your horses.**

**action and drama start picking up after chapter 8 so be patient.**

**-A**


	7. Chapter 7

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 7

Reminisce

It's been a few days; Fionna didn't bring up the immortal thing after what Marshall told her. She didn't want to fight with him, she worked hard to get him back and she wasn't about to get him to run away again. Fionna sighed, she cared for Marcus during that time in her usual schedule where she took the morning shift and him the night one but after they started feeding him solid foods, and he never woke up in the morning so they had to change their schedules. They both wake up in the morning and take turns caring for him. Fionna has gotten use to this routine but lately she's been getting urges to fight and punch something lately, she's been having them before but now she wants to hurt something.

Fionna paced around the living room while holding Marcus who was half asleep in her arms. Fionna had to stay home while Marshall went out to get some groceries. She offered to do it but Marshall insisted she stay home with Marcus. She hated staying home but Marcus needed her and they couldn't risk bringing him out into the sun since he always seemed to develop a sort of rash or cry uncontrollably whenever they went out; even when he's covered. Marshall suspects that it's because he's not use to the sun. Fionna huffed, she sat down on the couch groaning again at how hard it was; she shifted uncomfortable in it until she found a good spot that was soft enough.

She sighed and laid back, she looked down at her son, and Marcus was almost asleep in her arms. It made her smile but it did not kill her motivation to go to a dungeon or kick some monster's butt. It was cute yes but it didn't help Fionna grumbled, she headed up stairs and put Marcus down in his crib so he can sleep. Fionna went down stairs and sat back on the couch, she had nothing to do. She sat around on the couch until she finally decided to call Cake. She took the bug like creature from the end table and crushed it into a phone. She dialed the tree house's number, she hadn't talk to Cake in a few days, she promised to call every day or so but she's been putting it off. She hoped Cake wasn't freaking out or anything.

"Hey Cake, what's up?" Fionna asked, being her usual cheery self.

"Fionna! Where on Aaa have you been!? Why haven't you called me yet?" Cake sounded like sounded like she was frighten

"I'm okay Cake; I was just busy with Marcus and his check-ups. That's all." Fionna rolled my eyes.

"Check-ups? Why would he need check-ups Fionna, it thought he was healthy" Cake stated.

"I know but what we noticed was that Marcus was aging and stuff, I didn't tell you this on out last phone call but Doctor Prince told us he was okay. Marshall and I had a tough time trying to fix our schedule since he doesn't get up in the night anymore." Fionna bit on her finger to distract herself again.

"Oh well, I'm sure if Doctor Prince says he's okay then good. Wouldn't want my little nephew to have anything wrong with him." Cake giggled

Fionna found it cute that Cake called Marcus her nephew; she wasn't biologically his auntie but she still treated him like he was- just as Cake treated Fionna as her own sister. Cake was the best.

"Yeah, we're just introducing solid foods to him and putting for vitamins and iron in his diet; it's a pain really." Fionna chuckled.

"Ah well that's what having a family is all about." Cake giggled again.

"Well how would you know, your kids grew up and are older then you or something." Fionna remembered Cake had babies of her own but they grew up fast.

"Hey don't talk about that, they still visit their momma and such." Cake sounded mad.

"Cake I didn't mean any harm or whatever; I just meant to compare them. My son is part vampire who means he'll age slower and stop aging when he hits a certain age. Yours are part monochromicorn which means they age faster." Fionna stated as she heard a fuming Cake.

"Maybe we should stop talking about babies." Cake sighed. "How about we talk about you and Marshall? So how have things been? Mmmmm?"

Fionna rolled her eyes. "We're good, everything is just peachy."

"Uh huh, reached tier 15 again?" Cake giggled.

Fionna gasped, covering her mouth. "No! I vowed not to have sex until I was 18."

"That's not what you did during your pregnancy." Cake sounded so smug.

"What! How did you know about that?" Fionna was red in the face.

"BMO, she saw you guys and thought you were wrestling." Cake sounded like she was going to laugh but she held it back.

Fionna groaned. "Well I renewed my vow, because I'm not sleeping with Marshall until I am 18."

"What about your honeymoon when you're married baby? What you going to do then?" Cake asked.

"Easy, we're not getting married until I am 18 so it's perfect." Fionna grinned.

"I see well let's hope you keep this vow straight and no funny business okay? Good bye Fi, I have to go take care of things with Kim Kil wan." Cake said as someone in the background was calling for her.

"Alright Cake, chat yam later." Fionna giggled as she hung up.

Fionna sighed as she crushed the phone that turned back into a bug; she set it down on the end table again. She looked around her house to see all the decorations of trophies, various gold and jewels hung on the walls, weapons she favored were beside the TV set and of course; her prized demon blood sword hung above the TV set. Fionna smiled, she started to remembered the old days were she would go adventuring like there was no tomorrow. She remembered when she beat the Ice Queen's butt, destroyed the Lich, beat Ashley up, met her hero Betty; those were the good days. Adventuring all day and every day of the week- hell the whole year she did that. She smiled, her mind was filling with all the adventures she had had ever since she first started. Her favorite adventure was when she went through that dungeon her mom made for her. It was awesome, burger and hotdog monsters, gross monster, fruit witches, and one ugly monster that was evil and easy to beat. Fionna sighed; it was good to be an adventuress instead of a mom and a fiancé.

It wasn't until now that Fionna realized that she missed adventuring but her son and Marshall were getting in the way of it all. They were both needy in their own way, Marcus required a lot of attention and care while Marshall required her help with him and he required bedroom time as well as cuddle time with her. It was hard to juggle all their needs at once, Fionna sighed; she wondered how she even winded up in this mess. All she did was sleep with Marshall then boom! Baby and baby led to motherhood and it led to this. It was awful.

Why did she ever have to become a mother?

* * *

**looks like Fionna is missing her adventuring years already regretting her son and her engagement.**

**see what she does about it next chapter**

**which i will upload tomorrow**

**-A**


	8. Chapter 8

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 8

letting go

Marshall came back from the day of shopping; he took long because he had to buy a lot of food for all of them. A lot of red stuff and other foods that Fionna and Marcus needed to eat, he had no need for foods that were any color other than red but of course it wasn't just him living in that house anymore. He was surprised it cost so much for three people to eat for the month, it's not like the money really mattered; he's the Vampire king and his mother is the ruler of the nightosphere. He has more money than anyone can ever imagine but still- it was so much.

Marshall sighed and entered the house, he saw Fionna moping on the couch. He furrowed his eyebrows at her; he put down the groceries and floated over to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby blue, what's wrong?" Marshall cupped her face.

Fionna sighed. "Oh it's nothing, just thinking you know." She forced a smile.

Marshall quirked an eyebrow at her but shrugged. "well okay, but if there's anything you need to talk to me about then just talk to me okay?"

He smiled and kissed her again before going to put the groceries away, Fionna just smiled at him. He was such a great guy, he may seem like he was evil but he was alright and actually really cared for his friends. It seemed odd for a half demon, half vampire to be like this but he was- different. Fionna smiled and shook her head.

She was such a silly girl.

* * *

"Okay so what's the plan for tomorrow?" Fionna asked as she started to get dressed in her pajamas

"well, I have to go pick up some stuff from the market, just some new clothes for Marcus, then I have to swing by the vampire kingdom for a council meeting then I have to go to a royal meeting in the candy kingdom then I have to go take over for my mom for a while." Marshall answered as he slipped out of his clothes down to his boxers.

Fionna sighed. "But you said you promised you were just going to get clothes." Fionna pouted.

"I know but everyone has really been getting on my case since everyone found out we were engaged. The vampire council wants to know if I'm coming back as king then the royal meeting wanted me to attend since warfare between two kingdoms seems possible. It's really hectic." Marshall sighed as he leaned back on the bed.

Fionna sighed, that sounded like a lot of work, a lot of time and a lot of watching Marcus. She was hoping she would be free from baby duty and just does something fun. She can't really do anything fun with Marcus since he was still a baby still. Fionna lay down on the bed, upset and depressed that all her time as a mom was total bunk. She hoped being a mom wouldn't be this hard but it was and it was hurting her chances at real heroine duties. Fionna cuddled up to Marshall.

"I guess that means I'll be staying home again?" Fionna knew the answer but she couldn't be bothered without having him answer it.

"Yeah but don't worry, tomorrow morning when I come back; we'll go somewhere together and have Simone watch Marcus." Marshall said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Fionna gasped and pushed him away, causing Marshall to fall off the bed and onto the ground. Marshall quickly recovered from the fall and got up. He stared at Fionna, confused.

"Fionna what's the matter with you?" Marshall asked.

"Ice queen?! You're going to ask Ice queen to babysit Marcus? Marshall have you gone insane or what?!" Fionna shouted at him.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I mean I known her for a long time and she's completely cool with watching him and she loves the little guy." Marshall crept back on the bed but Fionna pushed him away again.

"No! I'm not letting her touch him, you know how she gets when she hears a prince and Marcus is basically a prince! Don't you see? She's using you to get to Marcus!" Fionna gritted her teeth together, just saying that witch's title left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Fionna she's not like that, she knows what she's supposed to do and what she have not supposed to do. She's a genuine gal that respects me and my wishes; she didn't agree to be his Godmother if that was her intention." Marshall glared at her.

Fionna gasped. "Godmother!? Marshall what the hey! She's a crazy old hag that's boy crazy to a whole new level, she's just going to court Marcus and manipulate him! Don't you see that?" Fionna was fuming.

Marshall growled. "Simone isn't like that, she didn't want to marry at all, she was just glad she had someone that didn't want to run away from her. Look Fi, Marcus loves being around Simone; he likes her more than us even."

Fionna's eyes widen as she goes over to Marcus's crib and pick him up; holding him protectively against her chest. "She will not touch my baby again! No matter what you say she is now, she's a batty old hag that's a pervert to all of the male gender."

Marshall gasped. "Fionna! That's not nice to say to her, she's king and yes she's a little batty but she's my friend. I trust her so why can't you set aside your differences and just am friends without trying to kill each other!" Marshall's voice boomed throughout the house and the cave. He huffed and puffed to catch his breath. "You know what? I think I'll just start on the meeting anyways since you clearly need time to think about your actions and how wrong you are."

Marshall grabbed his clothes from the ground and flew downstairs. Fionna glared at him as he left the room. She hated that old hag and she hated Marshall for even trusting her. She's evil, one hundred percent evil then; why did she feel so bad? Fionna put Marcus down in the crib, Ice queen was evil and everything but why did Marshall trust her so much? Fionna pondered on that but then her thinking was interrupted by the door downstairs swinging open. She gasped, she didn't expect him to do it; she thought Marshall would just thought he was going to eat some red and calm down but he was really leaving.

Fionna scattered down the ladder, going through the front door to see Marshall transform into his bat self.

"Marshall waits! Please don't go!" Fionna yelled as she ran over to him.

"I said I'm out of here." Marshall retorted back before flying off into the night.

Fionna was there, in her pajamas, watching her fiancé leave her for a meeting that she worries he might not come back from. She stood there, feeling tears come down her eyes. She ran back inside the house, landing on the couch as she bawled her eyes out. She didn't want him to leave her, she didn't mean to be so rude and judgemental of Ice queen but she knew she was evil and she was right. Or was she dead wrong about her the whole time? No no, she's evil and she knows it. Marshall just doesn't see it yet. Fionna wiped her tears, her son wasn't safe with them, he was endangering of being in the Ice queen's clutches. Marshall wouldn't listen to her and she was powerless against defending him for a prolong period of time. She went upstairs to get dressed in a sweater and sweats. She wanted no one to recognized her face and this was the best disguised. She hid her hair in the hood and put a bandana to cover most of her face.

She looked herself self the mirror and was pleased to see how unrecognizable she was. She smiled at herself before going over to Marcus's crib; she wrapped him in a blanket tightly. She gave him a kiss and hugged him.

"Mommy is going to protect you from that psycho witch no matter what."

She headed downstairs, out of the door and into the night.

* * *

**No Fionna**

**what are you doing?**

**-A **


	9. Chapter 9

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 9

Why Fionna?

Marshall had been gone for three hours, the council were pressuring Marshall to get back on his king duties but he wasn't ready to take on that responsibility just yet; he was lucky that the council was patient and gave him time to think about it. He was relieved but while he was there, he had time to think about his and Fionna's fight; maybe it was too soon to make Simone Marcus's Godmother. He should have waited until Fionna warmed up to her enough to allow it, he would work it out with her when he got back home and they can discuss it before bed. He smiled, all he wanted now was to crawl in next to Fionna and sleep knowing everything was alright between them again. He honestly hated when they fought, it was pointless and they should stop before Marcus reached two years of age soon.

He came to the cave's entrance and he went in, he stretched out of his bath form and into his regular form. He yawned which indicated that it was a long night for him and hopefully Fionna would be willing to forgive him. He went inside to find that it was quiet which was good because Fionna was asleep, he didn't want to wake her just to work out the whole Godmother thing so he'll wait until tomorrow. He headed upstairs to see Fionna sleeping soundly. He smiled at her, floating above her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The sudden feeling of warm lips caused her to move a little; he chuckled and moved over to the crib to give Marcus a kiss but he stopped. He felt his heart sink at the sight before him.

Fionna stay sleeping but she was awoken by the sudden feeling of getting picked up and being shaked. Her eyes shot open to see a worried Marshall Lee, he stopped shaking her when she saw she was awake.

"Fionna it's horrible! Someone stole Marcus!" Marshall was hyperventilating from stress and fear.

"Marshall ca-"

"We have to go find him! Here come with me; if we hurry then they might not have gotten far!" Marshall grabbed Fionna's hand and led her towards the ladder.

Fionna gasped as she was being forced forward by Marshall but she managed to wiggly out of his grip, this caused a reaction by Marshall who turned to look at her with the look of confusion consuming his face.

"Fionna, didn't you hear me? Someone took Marcus." Marshall walked towards her who just stepped back.

"I know…" Fionna whispered.

Marshall's face went from confusion to horrible confusion. "WH- what do you mean you know?"

Fionna bit her lip. "Because I am the one who took him and gave him away."

Marshall's face turned into horror as he stepped back into the wall, shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; Fionna; his fiancé and mother to his son just gave him away like he meant nothing. He felt so betrayed by her, he trusted her with his love, his soul, his entire being was what he trusted her with but now it seemed like she didn't care at all. Marcus meant the world to Marshall because he was able to create life, he had a son, someone who he can teach the basic of life and how to live his own life when he grew up and Fionna would be there every step of the way but now; it seems he was wrong to ever think of that to ever be true.

Fionna looked at him, he was so quiet and she was worried. "Marshall? Are you okay? Please don't be mad. I did this to protect him from Ice queen." Fionna walked towards him and reached out her hand to touch his shoulder.

Marshall noticed her hand coming towards him; he growled and kicked her across the room. Fionna slammed into the wall hard enough to cause a dent in it. Fionna gasped for air to fill her lungs, she coughed and had trouble breathing. She looked up at Marshall who was towering over her with hate and betrayal filling his eyes.

"Marshall please, I did this for us-"

"No! You did this for you! You never liked Simone, god you are so narrow minded! Simone isn't all that bad, it's not her fault, it's that damned crown!" Marshall yelled at her.

Fionna's eyes widen, she remembered now; those video tapes her and Cake watched. There was a woman that was begging for forgiveness for her actions, Fionna remembered; how can she forget this? She should have remembered this in the first place; Fionna felt her heart sink and her guilt rise.

"Marshall I'm so-"

"Shut up, you're not sorry; I don't want your apology! You always do this, your so stubborn and an idiot to forget that Simone's mental state isn't her fault; it's the crown. She never wanted this but it's controlling her; Simone is in her somewhere and she's fighting to regain control over her own body that the crown took from her." Marshall felt hot tears stream down his face.

Fionna stared at him, her eyes wide and teary. She didn't mean to do this, she thought she was doing the right thing but in reality; she was doing the wrong thing. Fionna got up and tried to hug Marshall but he stepped back from her,

"Stay away from me; I never want to see you again." Marshall barked at her before flying out of the room and through the door into the night.

Fionna was left alone again and this time; the reality of Marshall never coming back sunk in. she fell down on the ground and cried.

Marshall soared through the air, tracking Marcus's scent from above. He got a good whiff from his crib and it was just enough for him to find him. Marcus got further then he expected him to be, he was 3 miles away from his cave and near the ocean. Marshall gasped; he had to get there before whoever Fionna gave their son too was gone forever. He reached the beach where Marcus's scent was getting stronger. He sniffed the air and looked around; to his surprise he saw an old man pushing his boat into the water. Marshall squinted his eyes to see what he was holding; he saw a bundle of blankets in one arm. He gasped and hissed. He launched himself flying forward, hissing and bearing his teeth.

"Give me my son back!" Marshall roared as he lunged forward.

The old man got startled he tried to push the boat into the water faster but Marshall punched him in the face which caused him to toss Marcus in the air. Marshall quickly grabbed him in mid-air, he smiled and kissed and held him tightly. He turned his attention back to the old man who cowered beside the boat. Marshall hissed at him before getting out of there, it was nearly dawn and he needed to be somewhere safe. Marshall didn't fly home; he flew to the Ice kingdom.

* * *

**oh my god  
**

**drama bomb**

**-A**


	10. Chapter 10

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 10

Hurt and comfort

Ice queen was getting up from her bed, again she wasn't a morning person but yet she always got up in the morning. She yawned and shuffled her way to the kitchen for her daily fillings of sandwiches and juice, today looked as if it would be a beautiful day with how the sun looked out the window. She sighed, thinking about what to do; her thinking however was interrupted by a loud crash in her throne room. Ice queen gasped and ran over into her throne room, she shrouded her hand in ice and frost; waiting to freeze whoever invaded her castle.

When she got there she gasped, it wasn't just anyone. It was her friend Marshall Lee! She scurried over to assess the damage, she looked him over and he was alright but unconscious and burn marks on his exposed skin. Ice queen looked around to her windows, she thought for a moment; she needs to cover them all but she doesn't want to leave his side as she fears it'll only get worse. She held out her arms and shot blasts of ice to cover up the windows up. She looked them over to see that they were properly covered.

She heard a small cry, she looked down at Marshall and she can see that he was curled up around something; she moved his arms from his chest to see her Godchild Marcus. Ice queen gasped.

"Gunda! Go prepare the guest bedroom and get something red; stat!" Ice queen shouted at her penguin Gunda who waddled away.

Ice queen grabbed onto Marshall and picked him up; she carried him over to the guest room which was already clean before Gunda messed with it. She laid him down on the bed and covered him up in blankets. She sighed as she saw that his burns were healing fast, she was thankful that he was able to heal any wound he received but it looked like he was going to be out for hours. She didn't want Marcus to lie there for too long and become hungry so she took him out of Marshall's grip who didn't appear to notice his son was gone.

She looked at Marcus who was a little confused at what was happening she couldn't blame him as she was confused at why Marshall even tried to come to her in the break of dawn. It was odd but she won't question him until he is awake. She saw her penguin Gunda bring in a tray of apples, strawberries, cherries and other red things. She sighed, when Marshall wakes up he can feast of the red. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the kiss, she had to admit though- Marshall was the only male royalty that she did not find herself attracted to like she did with all the other male royalty; her bond with him was special in an odd way. She smiled, got up off the bed and left the room.

Marshall tossed and turned in the bed, he felt so hot and cold at the same time. He growled and forced himself to get up. When he did, he looked around and saw he was in a bedroom; the walls looked like they were made of ice. He didn't bother to comprehend why he was here, he just lay back down. He snuggled up to a pillow; he sighed and laid there for a moment before realization shone on him.

He jolted up and gasped, Marcus wasn't in his arms anymore, he looked around the room for him but no sign of him; he rushed out of the room and checked every room before he got to the throne room. He froze and calmed down in his fit of panic; Marcus was with the Ice queen. She was teaching him how to walk; Marshall smiled and floated over to them.

"Now Marcus hunny, this is how you do it; left foot first and then right foot okay?" Ice queen said as she lifted up her dress to show her feet walking.

Marcus just stared at her feet, Ice queen didn't know if he understood what she was telling him or he was just staring; she didn't care really. She held onto his hands again and stood him up; she walked backwards in motion as she slowly pulled Marcus forward. He took some steps before wobbling but regain his balance, Ice queen was satisfied with his determination and let go of him. She watched him stand on his own and take a step forward before he fell back; Ice queen caught him before he fell back.

"Aw phooey well you almost got it!" Ice queen giggled.

Marshall smiled and clapped which startled Ice queen, she calmed down when she saw it was just Marshall here.

"Oh you scared me but I'm glad you're awake." Ice queen stood up and held Marcus in her arms.

"Yeah well, it wasn't easy getting here before the sun." Marshall chuckled.

"I see well, why the sudden visit?" Ice queen asked.

Marshall looked at her before looking somewhere else. "It's really dumb and I don't want to talk about it.

Ice queen just nodded her head; she's been around him for a while to know when he doesn't want to talk about a certain thing. She didn't mind it but she was wondering why he was here in the first place, she wanted ask but she didn't want to bother him any further so she allowed it to slip for now.

* * *

"Oh Cake I didn't know why I did that! I just wanted to protect Marcus from harm and Ice queen was the biggest danger to him since the Lich!" Fionna cried as she held onto her sister.

Cake patted her on the back. "Your heart was in the right place but your plan to take care of it wasn't"

"I know but it seemed like such a good idea! I just wanted him to be safe from harm, I didn't mean for Marshall to leave me." Fionna wiped her tears before new ones started to fall.

"Baby I know but you know you could have given Ice queen a chance, she may be batty and old but if Marshall trusts her enough then you should respect who he entrusts." Cake said as she kissed Fionna's cheek.

Fionna sniffled and wiped her tears. "I know but- I just felt like she was using him; I should have remembered what was in that tape we watched. I was so stupid to believe that it was all her fault but it wasn't; it's my own fault why Marshall left me and took Marcus."

Fionna cried and cried Cake didn't know how to bring her spirits up; she was loss of words. Cake felt so helpless in this situation, she always known how to cheer her up but now it was different. She sighed and patted her sister's back.

"Well baby, I don't know what to do but I think you should go and apologize to him. He might be in the nightosphere or with the Ice queen. One of those places but I'm sure he's there, you just have to go after your man." Not the most encouraging words Cake had for Fionna but it was better than nothing.

Fionna listened closely to her sister's words, replaying them over and over in your head. Fionna didn't know how Marshall would act if she came to see him but she wanted to mend things and get back together and put this silly fight behind them. She just wants to be forgiven; she sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay Cake, I'll do it. Now where's the bug milk?"

* * *

**just a sweet chapter before everything goes to hell  
**

**-A**


	11. Chapter 11

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 11

Attack

Marshall and Ice queen were teaching Marcus how to walk and talk. He was learning surprisingly well from Ice queen though, he really responds to her more than Marshall which surprised him but it also made him happy that Marcus loved her as much as he did.

"Okay, okay now say 'auntie'" Ice queen giggled as she sat in front of Marcus.

"A-au…aunt." Marcus was having trouble saying it but he was determined to say it. "Aunt- Aunt…ie. Auntie! Auntie!"

Ice queen squealed in delight she was so happy for him, she grabbed him and hugged him. Kissing him all over his face in girlish delight. Marshall just chuckled at her, she was a crazy old hag but she was also a little girl at heart.

"You said it! You said it! I'm so proud!" Ice queen giggled and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Alright Simone, you're going to squeeze him to death." Marshall patted her on back.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ice queen's face flushed before she handed Marcus back to Marshall.

Marshall just rolled his eyes at her. "Well now, you're learning a lot from your Godmother Simone huh? Well that's good." He smiled and kissed his son who giggled in delight.

Ice queen giggled. "Okay you two, I'll get us something to eat, you both just keep practicing!" Ice queen ran out of the room giggling.

Marshall shrugged his shoulders and floated in mid-air with Marcus. "Well, we might be staying here for a little while then I thought but that's okay, you get to spend time with your amazing Godmother."

Marcus cooed and giggled; he reached out to his dad's face and touched his nose. Marcus was extremely curious and into what he was doing. Marshall chuckled and tossed him up in the air.

"Careful, you might drop him."

Marshal gasped, catching Marcus before turning his head to the direction of the window. His eyes widen when he saw Ashley. She was leaning against the window, her expression showed calm and collected but he could tell she was plotting something. Marshall growled at her.

"I thought you were in the nightosphere's dungeon." Marshall said coldly.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I was, but I'm sure you heard I escaped. I wasn't found so they assumed I had died but really I slipped under their noses." She tapped her finger nails against the ice frame.

Marshall looked at her quizzically. "How did you do that? Every kingdom in Aaa was notified of your escape; you couldn't have easily slipped by undetected this whole time."

"Oh you are so dense Marshall, have you forgotten already? I'm a witch, I have my ways to bride and threaten people but most of all; I did this." Ashley grinned and snapped her fingers, in an instant she was transformed into an old man.

Marshall's eyes widen; the very same old man he saw at the beach, he felt his heart race; Fionna gave their son away to Ashley in disguise. He hate to think of what she would have done to him if he didn't there in time, Marshall growled as he felt rage consume his every being. He placed Marcus down before lunging towards Ashley. She didn't seem swayed by this, she just kept her grin. She snapped her fingers and she teleported out of the way. Marshall went head first into the wall.

Ashley reappeared by Marcus, she chuckled at Marshall's weak attempt to hurt her; she looked down at Marcus who was staring at her wide eyed. She leaned down to pick him up but she was pushed away from him, she skidded across the cold floor. She shook her head to regain her bearings, she looked to see who pushed her and it was none other than the Ice queen; hands blasting in icy fury as she glared hard on Ashley.

Ashley laughed. "What's this? You got grandma to help you? Is that what this is 'Vampire king'?" Ashley laughed again, charging at Ice queen who punched her out of the way.

"You don't talk bad about Marshall!" Ice queen screamed as she shot a freezing spell at Ashley's feet.

Ashley gasped; she struggled to get out of her bindings but failed. Marshall recovered from the impact and got his mind together. He saw Ashley bound to the ground, he hissed and lunged at her again, he sharpened his claws on the ground as he headed towards her throat. Ashley looked scared as he headed toward her; she struggled again and again before finally breaking free. She kicked Marshall in the face which set him back. Ice queen screamed, she shot blasts of ice towards Ashley but she dodged everyone. She laughed maniacally; she pulled out her wand and shot fire blasts at her. Ice queen acted quickly; she formed an ice shield around her and Marcus. The fire blasts hit the ice shield, melting it slowly. Ashley growled in annoyance, she shot multiple blasts at the shield but she was intercepted by Marshall kicked her in the gut. She turned her attention over to him. Ice queen peaked behind the shield, she saw how Marshall was growing slower with his attacks; he won't last much longer if he kept this up. She had to act quickly, she picked up Marcus, he was crying.

"No no, shh little one. It's alright, Marshall and I are fine, shh please stop crying." Ice queen rocked him, hearing the sounds of clothes and flesh ripping.

He calmed down abet, Ice queen smiled; she looked back and saw Ashley had a knife and she was slashing at Marshall, his blood was leaking through his ripped clothes. Ice queen gasped, she whistled for one of her penguins to come by her. One showed up and waddled over to her, she handed the Penguin Marcus.

"Get him out of here!" Ice queen said before she pushed them both out of the way.

She watched the penguin waddle away, she started to cry; she hoped she would see him again soon. Ice queen bared her teeth and jumped from behind the half melted ice shield. She shot a blast of snow at Ashley; it hit her and sent her flying towards a wall. She hit her head and fell unconscious; Marshall held his stomach which had multiple gashes from Ashley's stabbing. Ice queen hurried over to him.

"Are you alright?" Ice queen asked as she looked him over for any other serious injuries.

Marshall just pushed her away. "I'm fine but we need to get her wand away from her before she wakes up." He couldn't walk without limping so he floated over to her.

He kneeled down beside her unconscious body; he grabbed the wand that was strapped to her belt. He snapped it in half and tossed it away. He sighed and got up, he looked around the room from where he stood; he didn't see his son. He gasped.

"Where's Marcus!?" Marshall panicked.

Ice queen put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I had one of my penguins take him out of here. He's safe."

Marshall sighed with relief. He was happy she got him out of harm's way, he turned around to face Ashley's body but in a flash- he felt a surge of pain go through him. He looked down to see a knife buried deep into his flesh, he looked up to see Ashley standing before him with the look of murder in her eyes.

"Shouldn't have turned your back on me."

* * *

**let the surge of hatred and pain flow**

**-A**


	12. Chapter 12

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 12

Promise

Fionna was in the waiting room of the Candy kingdom's waiting room. She was called over here after she came back from the nightosphere. Cake called her and said it was an emergency; Marshall and Ice queen were in terrible condition along with Marcus was missing. Fionna blamed herself every second of when her fiancé was in surgery; she had no idea what was going on. She was confused on how they both got hurt and how they got here. She was worried beyond imagination; this was all her fault, every last bit.

Fionna cried into her hands, she felt a hand on her shoulder so she looked up. She saw Doctor Prince and Doctor Ice cream. Her eyes widen as she stood up.

"What is it? Are they going to be okay?" Fionna's breathing was getting heavy

The Doctors looked at each other than sighed before looking at Fionna. Doctor Ice cream stepped forward. "Ice queen is just resting, she only shattered her leg and her arm but she is alright, Marshall however is another story…"

Doctor Prince sighed. "Marshall has been stabbed by a blade coated in a substance that has long been existence; holy water. It is the bane of a demon's existence and since Marshall is half demon, he suffers from the horrible acid like pain. The blade cut into his stomach and damaged some organs, we are currently reconstruction new ones for him with Prince Gumball's help but that still won't help him." Doctor Prince adjusted his glasses. "We can't save him even with modern science, we are able to keep him alive for a few days but he will soon die."

Fionna felt her heart stop, hearing that Marshall, her fiancé and her son's father was going to die because of her own selfish acts; she was supposed to be a heroine. She fought for people and looked for solutions to their problems. She helped everyone and never thought about herself, this time she let herself slip into selfishness and now she's paying the price. Fionna sunk down on the ground, crying. She didn't know what to do, she was lost. Everything she knew and lived for these past few months were going to be gone, they would be nothing but a distance memory if Marshall were to die.

"You have to help him though! Is there anyone who can help him?" Fionna pleaded

"Fionna, there is nothing we can do. Our medicine is not enough to cure this of a half demon; we have no experience in their anatomy. We're sorry Fionna." Doctor ice cream sighed.

Fionna shook her head and covered her face again, crying into her hands. Doctor Prince looked down on her, he sighed; he hated to see the heroine in such distressed over this. He knew of a way to save him but he still wasn't sure. He sighed and kneeled down to Fionna's level.

"Fionna don't cry, I know a way to save him but it's pretty risky." Doctor Prince lifted her head so she was looking at him.

Fionna was wide eyed, she wiped her tears away. "Anything for Marshall is worth the risk."

Doctor Prince smiled at her enthusiasm. "There is a legend about a witch that lived through the before and during the Mushroom war. They say she is a very powerful witch whose powers are said to heal the most damaged body to good as new; people say she lives in the Witch kingdom but underground beneath every dark witch there. I believe she is still alive, you must go find her and see if she has a spell or potion she can give us to help Marshall."

Fionna's eyes were wide at what he told her but she nodded. "I'll do it; I'll travel to the Kingdom, find her and get what I need for Marshall; that is my quest."

Fionna took his hands off of her and she stood up. She left the hospital and walked to her house; she was going to save Marshall no matter what, it's the least she can do for what she did.

* * *

Fionna had entered the Witch Kingdom, all around her witches in their stores called out for her to buy their potions and magic items; Fionna wasn't interested in those right now. She was looking for one particular witch who could help her save her fiancé from certain death. She looked around the city for an entrance that may lead beneath the city but every witch she has asked about that was either silent or gave her misleading directions. Fionna was furious about this, she needed to find that witch before it's too late; she has a few days at the most but she doesn't want to wait that long just find this hag.

Fionna entered shop after shop and talked to every witch she came in contact with but like the same in this horrible smelling place that they all didn't know. She knew they were hiding something from her but what was it? What was so secret that they couldn't tell her, could it be that they know of this witch she searches for and do not want anyone seeing her? Fionna got mad, she can't believe them.

"Ugh what is wrong with these witches!?" Fionna shouted and kicked a tree.

She huffed and puffed until she heard a sound of faint talking. She kept quiet to make sure she wasn't going crazy, to her relief she was sane and really hearing this. She silently headed towards the direction of where the voices were she hid behind a bush when she found the source, there were two witches standing by a tree. Fionna inched closer from behind the bush to hear what they were talking about.

"Did you see that girl came by your shop earlier?" said the first witch.

"I did, she was asking for the grand white witch. I didn't expect any mortal to know, I thought they all passed it off as a silly rumor." The second witch sounded irritated.

"I know, but if she figured it out that it isn't a rumor then who knows who else knows." The first witch sounded frightened.

"I'm sure they don't but we have to get rid of that girl before she spreads it around." The second witch snorted.

"I know, she's probably still in town messing with the other witches." The first witch's footsteps were leading away until she was skidded to a halt.

"Wait! Did you cover up the catacomb's entrance like I asked you too?" the second witch asked.

"Don't worry, I hid the entrance behind two bushes over there; no one will ever know." The first witch cackled and left with the second one.

Fionna stayed hidden until she was completely sure she was alone. She stood up from the bushes she hid behind and began looking through the other ones for signs of an entrance. It was hard but she found it, by an old dead tree; she looked behind them to see that there was a ladder that leads down into a dimly lit room. Fionna looked behind her to see if she was being watched but no one was around, she sighed and stared down the hole.

"This is for you Marshall."

She started down the ladder.

* * *

**short-ish chapter but here you go  
**

**will Fionna find the grand white witch?  
**

**or will she be caught and killed?**

**or worse**

**find out tomorrow when the next chapter comes out**

**-A**


	13. Chapter 13

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 13

The Witch

Fionna had reached the catacombs; it was very dark with dim lighting. Fionna took out her retractable light sword, it was much brighter than the lighting in here and she can see more. The walls around her were made of stone that had vines growing over and between them. It was weird but it didn't feel much different than going into a dungeon, she looked around her and saw a set of stairs descending further down into the catacombs. Fionna looked down them and she saw the presence of a dim torch at the end, she took a deep breath in and descended; the stairs were misshapen, had vines and roots growing over them which gave it a uneven surface to walk down. She imagined witches just flying down here; she sighed and continued until she reached the end, she followed the narrow hallway. The passage was extremely narrow and smelled bad, Fionna cringed in disgust as she held her nose. She kept walking and tried her best not to pass out from the stench, when she reached an arch like door; she passed through it to seen a large room that had a mess of doors and stairs leading different directions. Fionna looked around her, the feeling of her heart sink was a heavy feeling; looking through all these doors would take forever.

Fionna looked around the room again to see what door she would take but; in the middle of the room, she saw a podium. One she didn't see when she first got in here; she walked towards it and looked at the book laid on its surface. The age of the book reminded her of the Enchiridion; that old book was destroyed a long time ago. Fionna sighed and opened the book to the first page; she looked at it but couldn't read it. The words were written in an entirely different language that she couldn't understand, she sighed and flipped through the book and saw nothing but words she couldn't understand. She flipped pass a page that made her flip back to it. She looked at the page and saw that she could read this; Fionna was confused but didn't question it. She stared at the words and decided to read them out loud.

"If you are able to read this segment of the book then you are truly one whose heart is made of gold. If you were to be impure and selfish like all in this world then you wouldn't be able to read this, but young heroine; do not proceed. The doors and stairs in this room are nothing dead-ends and traps to surely get you killed. There is a way to me, a way that one whose heart is pure can find and pass through; it requires no jotting of the handle or a switch of any kind. To open this door will take more than determination; it takes a reason of a pure heart to enter. Young heroine, make thy choice or forever perish. Twists and turns, up and down; never think once my child; think twice and thrice."

Fionna drew back from the book, the instructions were clear but what did it mean by reason of a pure heart? What reason would she have to do to open this door? Fionna thought and thought but she found no answer this odd riddle of a book. Fionna sank to the ground; she wiped a tear forming on her face.

"I'm sorry Marshall….Marcus…I guess I'm not going to be able to save any of you." Fionna sniffled.

She got up and reread the book to find out its meaning, she tried to keep her tears back but she felt them coming on and on. One tear slide down her cheek before she wiped it; it fell onto the book. The book had a reaction to the tear that on it; it began to glow and shake. Fionna stepped back, watching the book close and spin around in place before falling off the ground and combusting into a blinding ray of bright purple flames. Fionna closed her eyes and looked away from the brightening book; she waited for a while until she was sure the light had died down. She looked back to see a door frame made out of flames with a staircase descending down. Fionna examined the door frame; she wanted to test if the flames could hurt her but she decided against it and went down the stairs.

The stairs seemed to be endless with the statues that looked odd. Fionna felt like she was walking forever but she didn't stop; she kept descending down the stairs until her feet got tired. She sat down beside a statue to catch her breath, silently cursing under her breath. She didn't know what was wrong this this staircase, why wasn't she reaching the end yet? Fionna ran that question through her head for a while. She looked at the statue to see if she can find some amusement in its appearance but that's what got to her; she thought of it to be an ordinary status but now that she was thinking and looking at it carefully. It- had an odd appearance. The statue depicted a young witch taking a power stance while she points her wand up. Fionna studied that for a moment. She looked in the direction up the stairs, she had a theory but she had to test it. She went up the stairs again, coming to another statue that pointed her to go up; she did so and was greeted by the same statue but with a different arm positioning. It was the same young witch in the same power stance but her arms were turning the other way. Her wand pointed downwards. Fionna looked down and bit her lip before she descended down and too her surprise; the statue she saw that was pointing up was pointing in the opposite direction. Fionna's eyes went wide; just as she thought.

This wasn't an ordinary staircase; it was an endless staircase. These stairs were legendary; they were often used in older dungeons and castles. These were made by powerful magic beings to help them protect something, protect themselves or even aid in their escapes. The thing about these staircases was that they always had a set of statues that pointed in a direction but it wasn't obvious to all who entered these. The statues were placed so that the creator or adventurer would see them and follow where they point to the end of the staircases. It was tricky considering most statues were often discreet about where they pointed. Fionna was lucky she figured out her witch statue one. She followed the directions of the points until she finally reached the end; it was a heavily decorated door in assorted jewels and gold. Fionna studied the door before entering it.

The room beyond the door surprised her. It was littered in heaps gold, jewels, bottles, crowns and even some books. Fionna was surprised to even see this; she walked in to get a better look at the room. She looked around more to see that the room was mostly made up of jewels and gold; upon her findings she saw a table with several of plants, limbs from animals and powder. It seemed to her that she was in a witch's lair and to her; she thinks she found what she was looking for.

"Why child, how long have you been here?"

Fionna gasped and turned around to see a rather youthful looking woman standing behind her. Fionna bared her sword. "Who are you?"

The woman looked down at her. "Who would want to know?"

"I do, Fionna the human, world renowned adventuress!" Fionna glared at the woman.

The woman smiled, she walked pass Fionna. "I see, so tell me heroine; what brings you down here?" she sat down on a throne that Fionna has never noticed before.

Fionna sheathed her sword. "Tell me who you are first then I shall tell you."

The woman leaned in, smiling. "Very well, heroine." She stood up from her throne and bowed to her.

"I am Alba; I am the Grand White Witch of legend. I have lived for 2 thousand years and there are many white witches like me all over this world we now know of as Aaa. But I am the Grand one who is the most powerful. Many witches had tried to come get me but I always evade them but now they decided not to kill me, they found me to be too valuable and powerful to let me slip by so they trapped me down here for their own personal needs." Alba giggled. "I turned their own magic against them so now they can't see me no matter how hard they tried. After five hundred years they still haven't given up."

Fionna was surprised, she never knew of a witch to turn one's own magic against them. She heard of deflecting but that's not the same as actually using their own magic against them without using your own. Fionna felt she had a great respect for Alba. She bowed.

"You are very Grand Alba and I respect that but I came here to ask something of you." Fionna kept her bow.

Alba looked at her, moving towards her. "yes child? What would that be?"

Fionna straightened herself. "My fiancé, Marshall Lee Abadeer, King of the Vampires and soon to be King of the nightosphere. He is wounded and near death if I do not save him now."

Alba nodded her head, she had heard of this man; he had lived for over a thousand years and still kicking it up until now. Maybe his half-blood wasn't enough to protect him. "I see, now; what has happened to him that could have caused him to be at the brink of death?"

Fionna bit her lip. "He was stabbed with a blade coated in a substance called 'Holy water'"

Alba's eyes widen, she had never heard that word for a long time. Back three thousand years ago; people used that water to bless child and claim that demons are useless against this stuff. She had seen it in action but she thought all Holy water was destroyed during the war; apparently she was wrong. She rushed over to her table; she flipped through a spell book for the cure.

"Ah yes, I have it. A reversal spell that can take out the Holy water and replace it with a harmless substance while the Holy water is kept within a container, it is a tricky spell but nothing I cannot do." Alba stated as she read the potion to do this.

Fionna was beaming with happiness. "Well do it!"

Alba wasn't doing anything but reading she did not lift a finger at all. Fionna stared at her in confusion before slamming her fists on the table. "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

Alba looked up at her and shook her head. "I cannot, this spell requires for another witches presence and of course; I cannot trust no witch here and my sisters have scattered across AAA. Too far for us to reach them and too little time."

Fionna's eyes widen. "No, you have to; we can get another witch!"

Alba shook her head. "Too little time; Holy water is very powerful and could kill Marshall in a matter of days or worse; hours."

Fionna gasped. "No, no, we have to find another witch! Please, he's dying and it's my entire fault."

Alba cocked a brow at her. "How is this your fault?"

Fionna looked away. "I-…I made him runs away from me when I sold our child to an old man; he was furious and left me. Hours later I got a call saying that Marshall and Ice queen were in critical condition; I knew it was my fault that he was hurt and like this. I know it is I was selfish to think that was the way to protect my son from danger. I know that now."

Alba frowned, she felt sorry for the little heroine. She sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know your pain; I was married once. My husband was a wizard who I had a child with; we fought over our daughter's future, he wanted her to be safe with his sister but I never trusted her. I did someone unspeakable, I sold our daughter to someone else; she was killed and he left me." Alba tried her hardest not to tear up. Fionna furrowed her eyebrows and patted her on the shoulder. "I know that marriage isn't about loving someone, it's about putting your trust in the other's choices; for they could be better than what you thought is right."

Fionna listened to her, she did what she done but her's was something different. She nodded her head as she took in her words of wisdom. "I'll remember that Alba."

Alba smiled and nodded her head. "Good, and now; there is a way for you to save your husband and your son who I think is still lost, correct?"

Fionna nodded. "I haven't gotten word but I'm sure he is."

Alba smiled. "There is a powerful magic in being a white witch, you are more powerful than other witches." Alba grinned.

Fionna gasped. "Wait- what are you saying?"

"I want you, to become a witch."

* * *

**sorry about the cliff hanger **

**also if you want more action then don't worry; chapter 15 will have plenty of it.**

**-A**


	14. Chapter 14

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 14

You're going to be okay

Fionna and Alba stayed in Alba's room for a while; they stayed working on that potion and practicing the spell before they set it into use. When they had finished, they went back to the Candy kingdom using a flight spell that was similar to Ashley's but the words were different. When they got there, jaw hit the ground and people were chattering as the made their way to the hospital wing in the castle. Doctor Prince was talking to another Doctor before Fionna tapped his shoulder.

"Oh Fionna your bac-"

Doctor Prince's mouth was agape when his eyes met Alba. He was both surprised and shock to see that the legends were true, they always depicted a woman in white; white hair, white clothes and eve white eyes. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not just to know that they were all true.

Fionna giggled at Doctor Prince. "This is Alba; she will be helping me with a spell she knows."

Doctor Prince was still speechless but he showed them to the room where Marshall was being kept. Marshall was in a single room away from the other patients, in here he was cringing and biting his lip from the pain of the Holy water. He was hooked up an AV unit that replaced the blood he lost but also to give him the red nutrition he needed. Alba went over and studied him, she looked at the point of entry and poked her finger in which caused him to gasped, Alba took her finger out; it was coated in his blood but she knew what was really in him. She wiped her bloody finger on a nearby napkin.

"Fionna, it is time to begin." Alba motioned Fionna to come closer.

Fionna moved over to them, she was on one side of Marshall's bed and Alba on the other side. Fionna took the potion and a book out of her bag, she handed the book to Alba while she held the potion firmly in her hands. Alba opened up her book and flipped through the pages to find the correct spell, Alba cleared her throat.

"Sun's light, root of a birch tree, petals of a bright red rose, venom of a snake. Elements of healing, elements of light, elements of love. Spell chant and wisher, I heed that my gods look down upon me; save this poor man from death's clutches. Give him another chance; give him a chance to learn, to love and to live. Give him the chance ever so fewer get, make this true my lords, replace what is deadly with something pure."

The potion in Fionna's hands started to glow; she gasped but covered her mouth with a free hand.

"Purify this boy of the evil substance that banes him from living, give him the potion of healing, save this man from certain death. Lords above me, almighty and powerful with magic, hear my calls and give him life."

The potion in Fionna's arms started to shake before it flew out of her hand, the potion floated above Marshall's body; uncorking itself. Fionna witnessed a clear liquid rise up from his wound, and then the liquid from the bottle rose up and danced in the air with the other in hypnotic way. They switched places, the potion of healing entered his wound and the liquid went into the bottle; sealing itself up. Fionna grabbed the bottle before it fell. She looked at Marshall then at Alba who smiled.

"The deed is done, on my part though but it is you who completes it." Fionna looked confused. Alba pointed down at Marshall. "His wound is healing but that will not save him from death, it is the words of a true lover who can give him a reason to live."

Fionna didn't understand quite well but she knew enough on what had to be done. Fionna gave the potions to Alba before she leaned in closer to Marshall.

"I'm sorry for everything I did; I hurt you in more ways than one. I gave you a hard time with being with me because I was selfish. I didn't mean to hurt you but- if this potions works then I promise you; I will never hurt you again. I want you beside me, I want you to stay and love me and our son Marcus. I want you to live to see the other faces of our children we will have in the future." Fionna smiled and kissed him.

Alba nodded her head, the spell was complete, the potion took its effect and everything was going to be okay, she put her hand on Fionna's shoulder.

"You have done well my apprentice, he will live for as long as he is able to go on; as a token of your good deed, have this." Alba handed her the bottle with Holy water in it. "Keep it close and use it for something important."

Alba ruffled Fionna's hat up and left the room. Fionna fixed her hat and watched her go, she smiled. She knew how to see her again when she needed too but for now, she had a mission to complete. Fionna kissed Marshall one last time before walking out of her room. Fionna had to think of where her son was; she needed to know where to find him and get him back safely. Just as she was about to make her exit in the hospital, a candy nurse came running at her.

"Fionna! Fionna!" she huffed. "Ice queen wants to see you."

"She wants to see me? Ugh alright, let's see what hat batty old hag has to say." Fionna groaned

She followed the candy nurse down the hall and into a room that was further from Marshall's. they entered the room to see Ice queen, Fionna knew she had been through a rough time but she didn't expect this; her hair was singed to the point where he hair appeared to be short and blacken, she had burn scars and cuts on her exposed skin. Fionna's eyes widen, she had seen her in worse condition but this was beyond anything she seen.

"Ice queen? Is that you?" Fionna asked, hoping this wasn't her and just some look-alike.

Ice queen jumped but she saw it was just Fionna so she relaxed. "Oh Fionna you're here, good."

Fionna walked over to her, she really didn't want her to be her but this is her; all burned and messy from a fight she didn't know about. "Ice queen, what happened to you?"

Ice queen looked at her and sighed. "Well, it's a long story but I think you have the right to know. Well; first Marshall came to me in the dawn of morning, he said didn't say why he was there but I didn't question it. I let him stay and thinking this was going to be a good day but then the worst happened…. We were attacked."

Fionna's held her breath in, attacked? By who? Who can cause this much damage?

"I didn't know what happened but when I walked in, Marshall was on the fall holding his head and this witch, this woman was trying to grab Marcus. I stopped her but she broke out of my icy bonds, she was too powerful for me and Marshall. Her magic was strange, she was so young and yet her magical abilities suppressed any wizard or witch's powers I've seen." Ice queen sighed and laid back. "I managed to tell one of my penguins to get Marcus out of harm's way. I managed to knock her out before she killed Marshall with all her stabbing. We thought she was out for good but then the worst happened."

* * *

_Ice queen's eyes were wide, she witnessed the witch; Ashley get up in a second to stab Marshall. She was frozen in shock; she couldn't do anything as Ashley pushed her blade deeper into Marshall. She was laughing sinisterly before she tossed him to the side. Ice queen finally came down to reality._

_"You witch!" Ice queen screamed as she fired a stream of icicles at her._

_Ashley dodged every one of them; she pulled out an extra wand and fired a few fire balls at her. Ice queen didn't react fast enough and hit her, her dress caught on fire as well as her skin. She screamed in agony, Ice queen patted the flames off of her. She didn't notice Ashley coming at her; she kicked her and made her fall to the ground. Ashley grinned and made a ring of fire around the ice queen, she was trapped with no way out, and the air around her was too hot to create ice or snow to put them out._

_"Stupid old hag, you can't defeat me. I am all powerful now, and it will only increase if I hand that pathetic bastard over to my master, he will be happy to know I killed you and Marshall." Ashley cackled. "Down you go." Ashley stomped on the ground._

_It was hard enough to cause the ground underneath Ice queen to crack; the last thing she remembered was falling._

_She had been out for a while but she was still lucid enough to hear something._

_"Hmm, pathetic place to hid the kid, aww your so cute; just like your daddy. Too bad your tainted by this gross blonde hair, I could have adopted you but oh well; my master will be happy to see you when I deliver to the dark forest."_

_That was all she was able to hear before passing out._

* * *

"And the next thing I knew, I was here; my penguins carried me and Marshall here. Sweet darlings." Ice queen smiled.

Fionna tried to piece together her story, who was insane enough to try and attack Ice queen and Marshall? She tapped her fingers on her arm thinking. Then it hit her, Ashley. Fionna gritted her teeth, it looks like she escaped and lived through all this time but she didn't know how she did it but that she didn't care. Her son was in Ashley's possession and she was going to get him back no matter what.

* * *

**revenge mode just kicked in on Fionna **

**watch out Ashley, your butt is about to get kicked**

**-A**


	15. Chapter 15

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 15

Denied

Fionna had permission from Prince Gumball to take Morrow to the dark forest; she needed to get there fast enough to stop Ashley from handing her son to some creep. Morrow was the best choice considering she got Fionna there in no time, Fionna hopped off Morrow's back.

"Morrow, I need you stay close, when I call you; you come okay?" Fionna said and he responded with a nod.

Fionna rushed into the forest, she was headed for its center as something in her gut was telling her that she needed to go there. She wasn't sure if she should trust it but if any of her mistakes she learned from ever taught her anything it would be that you just have to put your trust in something that might be ridiculous. She sighed and ran faster, knowing Ashley; it's better to act fast then wait. When she reached the center; which was a clearing in the middle of this half dead place. Fionna hid behind a bush when she saw Ashley, she stayed quiet.

"Hmm, now how to get this spell working." Ashley set Marcus down and pulled out a piece of paper.

Ashley cleared her throat. "Accerso Daemon Lich!"

A burst of blinding light appeared before her. Ashley hissed and stepped back from the light, Fionna closed and looked away; she looked back when the intense lighting ceased. She saw a pool of flames in front Ashley, a puff of smoke started to appear and a figure started to form. Fionna leaned in closely and gasped.

She saw someone she thought she banished; the Lich. Fionna felt tears fall down her cheek, the Lich; was still wearing Betty's skin. Betty, her hero. Fionna bit her lip to prevent herself crying out loud. She remembered that day so well, her hero Betty; murdered and the Lich using her skin to trick her. Fionna grinded her teeth, she didn't want to listen to anything, she didn't want to hide. It's time for revenge.

Fionna busted out of the bushes she was hiding from, she charged at Ashley while wielding her demon sword high above her head. She was going to kill Ashley if that was the last thing she ever does. Ashley heard the sound and footsteps running, she turned around and was just barely able to avoid the tip of Fionna's sword. She barrel rolled out of the way. Fionna shot over the fire pit and tumbled to the ground.

"You again? Ugh why do you have to ruin everything!?" Ashley hissed.

"Me!? I never did anything to you!" Fionna huffed as she got up.

"You did! You took away my Lee Lee from me!" Ashley shouted as she pulled her wand out.

Fionna gasped and rolled out of the way as Ashley shot bursts of lightening at her. Fionna got up on her feet and charged at Ashley who continued to shoot lightning bolts at her; Fionna deflected them with her sword as she continued towards her. Ashley gasped; she shouted her flying spell and rose up out of harm's way. Fionna skidded to a stop.

"Come down and face me!" Fionna waved her sword at her.

Ashley gritted her teeth; she waved her wand in a circular motion. Fionna observed what she was doing; she felt the air around her move. She looked around her to see the blades of grass and the tree's branches move, her eyes widen. Ashley was attempting to blow her out of the area. Fionna glared at her, she ran towards the trees as fast as she could. As she got closer to the tree she wanted, the next thing she knew that; she was running up the tree. She jumped off the top branch and hurled herself at Ashley. She didn't have enough time to react, Fionna kicked her wand out of her hand which made the wind die down then she punched her in the face which set her sailing into the trees. Fionna landed on her feet, she pulled out the Holy water and smashed it on the fire which in return earned her a screaming coming from the Lich.

Fionna smiled, a little exhausted from the fight, she turned to her son who was lying on the ground, she hasn't noticed until now that he was sleeping soundly. She was surprised he even slept through that, she picked him up and cuddled with him.

"Now let's get you back home." Fionna kissed Marcus on the forehead which woke him.

She turned to leave but something green wrapped around Marcus and pulled him out of her grasp. She screamed no and turned, she saw Ashley floating in the air with Marcus in her hand.

"Give him back!" Fionna cried.

"No! You ruined my life and this little brat sealed the deal, he will die before I let you destroy my life any further!" Ashley cackled and flew away.

Fionna tried to run after her but she was too fast, Fionna called Morrow to her. Morrow swooped down and picked her up with he's talons. Fionna climbed up to his back in mid-flight.

"After her Morrow! We can't let her escape." Fionna shouted her command.

Morrow did as told and chased after Ashley, Morrow was close behind her but he was still too far to grab her. Ashley looked behind her and hissed, she flew in another direction abruptly to throw Fionna off but Morrow sharped turn and continued to follow. Ashley was getting impatient; she turned in the direction of Wizard city. She grinned as she came up on the mountain pass.

"Wizards rule!" Ashley shouted.

The mountain ahead of her phased out and revealed the city, she flew in. Morrow went full speed but the mountain reappeared, Morrow crashed into the mountain, falling to the ground unconscious. Fionna slide off of Morrow, she was in shock and horror, and she gritted her teeth and bashed her fist into the wall.

"Damn you Ashley!"

* * *

**Ashley escaped**

**Morrow is out of commission and Fionna lost her son again**

**will she get hi back?**

**dunno stay tune**

**-A**


	16. Chapter 16

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 16

Daddy's turn

Fionna stayed by Morrow until he was able to fly again, they both went back to the Candy kingdom; she needed to record Ice queen's voice to gain access to Wizard city. She went directly to Ice queen's room; Fionna saw her surrounded by her army of penguins. Ice queen was giggling and laughing at all the penguins kissing her and cuddling her. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ice queen, you got a minute?" Fionna asked as she approached her bed.

Ice queen smiled and nodded at her. "Well hey Fionna! How ya doing? Did you come to make sure I was all better? Hmmm?"

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Actually I just came to record your voice for the password to Wizard city."

"Oh, well okay I guess." Ice queen sighed, bringing her working knee up to her face and propping her face on them.

Fionna took off her backpack and rummaged around for the recorder she kept in here for emergency jam sessions or whatever required this. She took it out and held it close to her face; she pressed play and waited for the Ice queen to say the password.

Ice queen looked at the recorder and sighed. "Wizards rule."

Fionna smiled and stopped the recording. She put it in her bag for later use; she put her back pack back on and turned to leave. Ice queen watched her go; she sighed and lay down on her side. The penguins crowded her, making little noises and nudging her. Fionna stopped mid-way through the door; she looked back at her the sulking queen. She sighed and tilted her head back.

"Look, if we get Marcus back; you can baby sit him." Fionna cringed.

Ice queen shot up and looked at Fionna with the biggest grin ever. Fionna awkwardly waved at her before leaving. She sighed with relief that it was over, she now went to see how Marshall was doing. She was kind of worried over him since she left. She got off Morrow's back and he flew off, she entered the castle and it's hospital wing; she went down the hallway to Marshall's room first. She entered his room and saw him floating above his bed, she sighed and smiled.

"I see your better." Fionna walked in.

Marshall looked at her and frowned. "No thanks to you, my healing ability kept me safe."

Fionna's jaw drop, she growled. "Your way? You could have died that if it wasn't for me!"

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, like you do anything to help."

Fionna was fuming. She walked over to him and smacked him in the cheek. "I saved you, your body wasn't helping you when you were stabbed with Holy water and were going to die in a few days! I set out on an adventure to find some witch who can heal you! I set out to get our on back!"

Marshall held his cheek, wide eyed and shocked. "Whoa, Fionna are you for real?"

Fionna nodded her head and slapped him again.

"Damn it Fionna!" Marshall rubbed his already sore cheek again.

Fionna narrowed her eyes at him before crossing her arms and turned away from him. She knew Marshall was egotistic and self centered at time but she didn't realize he was this bad; she grumbled and kicked the ground. Marshall stared at her and down to the ground, he sighed.

"Okay Fionna, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you went through all this trouble over me and Marcus, I just thought you didn't care for him anymore but-" Marshall wrapped his arms around her. "Guess I was wrong."

Fionna smiled, she held onto his arms. "I told you, you butt."

Marshall laughed and let her go. "Okay well where's Marcus?"

Fionna turned around. "What?"

"Where's our son? I thought you said you got him." Marshall raised an eyebrow at her.

Fionna opened her mouth but closed it. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "I uh, kind of lost him."

"What!"

* * *

Marshall stormed out of the hospital, ripping his bandages off his and put back on his shirt. Fionna ran out after him. She grabbed onto his arm and tried to force him backwards but Marshall kept going forward; Fionna put all her weight on trying to pull him back but it was no use, she just ended up skidding forward.

"Marshall wait! Your wounds aren't properly healed yet!" Fionna started walking back, trying to force him back.

Marshall growled and continued forward. "I don't care, Marcus is still out there and with Ashley, I'm not going to let him stay out there any longer."

Marshall finally broke out of her grip and started to get ready to fly but Fionna tackled him down on the ground. Marshall hissed and tried to push her off of him but Fionna pinned him down.

"Fionna get off me!" Marshall hissed and squirmed.

"No! You're still hurt and I can't allow you to fight just yet!" Fionna struggled to keep him down.

Marshall finally had enough of this and transformed into his small bat form. Fionna gasped and grabbed him, holding him close to her chest. Marshall hissed again and transformed into his gigantic bat form which caused Fionna to fall on her back.

"You can't stop me Fionna, there's nothing you can do to keep me here any longer." Marshall growled.

Fionna huffed and puffed before standing up. "Fine, if I can't stop you then at least allow me to go with you."

Marshall looked down at her, he wanted to do this on his own; she already done so much for him and he wanted her to rest but telling Fionna to rest was like trying to tell an ogre to not crush you. He sighed and picked her up, bringing her onto his back.

"Hold on because if you fall off then I'm not coming back for you." Marshall took off flying.

Fionna giggled. "Don't worry about that."

* * *

They flew across the land in silence, Fionna was look out, she looked around for any signs of Ashley while Marshall focused on flying. Fionna came up with nothing, she didn't know where they were; they flew into Wizard city with the Ice queen's voice recording but they found no one that seen Ashley. Some of the locals said they saw her leave the city with a fellow in a hood that got them of edge, they weren't looking for just Ashley; they had to now search for their son before those two psychos hurt him badly. They searched around for more witnesses but no one else saw her. They gave up on Wizard city and left.

"Ugh where could she be?" Fionna pouted as they took the skies again.

"I might have an idea on where she is." Marshall said.

Fionna perked up. "Yeah what?"

"It's a full moon tonight right?" Marshall asked.

Fionna looked up to the sky and nodded. "Yeah but so what?"

Marshall sighed. "Sometimes on full moons, witches perform their Sabbaths. Most evil witches perform Sabbaths with children as sacrifices where they can drain new powers from. I hope I'm wrong but if Ashley is as crazy as we think she is; then Marcus won't be alive much longer."

Fionna gasped. "We have to find her! What is a place that most witches commonly used for Sabbaths?"

Marshall thought for a minute. His eyes widen, without telling Fionna; he switched direction and flew towards the mountains. Marshall stopped when he got to a flatter surface for them to stand on. Fionna hopped off of Marshall's back before he transformed back into his regular self. Fionna looked around, nothing but rocky ledges and rough corners. She wasn't sure what Marshall was telling but he must have something to do with this place. Marshall grabbed her hand and led her forward; they passed by a few rocky ledges and narrow passage ways.

"Marshall where are you taking me?" Fionna asked.

"I know a place where Ashley uses to plan for these things and say junk like 'I want to do a Sabbath one day!' and other stuff like that; I didn't take her seriously but now I believe she's actually going to do it." Marshall sighed.

They came to a flat rock surface, this time they weren't alone. Marshall and Fionna ducked behind a large boulder. They peaked over to see who those strangers were. They saw Ashley and some guy in a cloak, they were talking but they were too far to even hear them. They watched as Ashley walked over to a table with a bundle of blankets lay, it was too far for Marshall or Fionna to see what was in them. They didn't think much of it until they heard a cry, they both gasped. Fionna stood up, getting her demon sword out; she wasn't going to hide any longer.

"Get away from my baby!" Fionna cried as she jumped over the hiding spot and charged forward.

Marshall didn't bother to stop her, he was angry too; he flew towards them alongside her. Ashley and the hooded figure turned around, they jumped in opposite directions to avoid Fionna and Marshall's wild slashing.

"You? Again!? Ugh you ruin everything!" Ashley gritted her teeth.

"What is your problem with me!?" Fionna dashed at Ashley.

Ashley rolled out of the way, taking her wand out and shot a blast of ice on Fionna's hands which froze up to her elbows. Fionna grunted and struggled to free her arms but it was useless. Ashley cackled at Fionna, she growled and ran towards Ashley. She jumped at her and hit her with her iced over arms. Ashley grunted and groaned at her beating. Marshall on the other hand was circling the hooded figure who appeared to be a wizard. Marshall hissed and sharpens his claws on the ground before lunging forward. The Wizard ducked out of the way, Marshall tumbled on the ground; he shook his head and resumed hissing. The Wizard pulled out his wand, chanting a few words before two rock beings rose out of the ground, they roared and charged at Marshall. He hissed and transformed himself into his monster form; he punched the rock monsters out of his way. The Wizard gasped, they summoned more rock creatures; Marshall couldn't keep this up much longer.

Fionna continued to bash Ashley with her frozen limbs, Ashley tried to push or kick her away but Fionna always came back and continued the beating. After a few more hits, the ice around her arms and sword broke. Fionna grinned and began slashing at Ashley, she gasped and tried her best to dodge but she was too close to even get out of danger. Fionna swung her sword at Ashley vigorously; she managed to cut her in several places which made her smile. Ashley hissed, lunging forward at Fionna; making her fall onto her back. Ashley pinned Fionna down on the ground with her knees on her arms.

"Now I can finally get rid you." Ashley grinned sinisterly.

Fionna struggled to get out of Ashley's grip but it was useless. She grunted and tried to throw her off but it was still so useless. Ashley was amused by how she struggled. Ashley put her wand away and took out a knife, she raised to over her head; Fionna's eyes were wide with fear. She couldn't believe she was going to go out like this; being killed by her fiancé's ex. Fionna closed her eyes tightly and awaited her death; it never came through. Fionna opened her eyes a bit and saw Ashley's face; she had the look of shock. Fionna and Ashley looked down, in pure horror; they saw a hand with a still beating heart; right through Ashley's chest.

* * *

**well**

**that's this chapter**

**three more chapters then the third installment is done**

**also replies to some of my reviewers:**

**bossking109: you have been a frequent reviewer and i appreciate it very much. you help me the most in writing new chapters**

**poe: thank you for understanding and liking the plot line for the story**

**kesha girl: Fionna is 14 in my story, she had a kid and is engaged at 14 and i'm not ashamed of it also; Marshall will still be a pedophile no matter how old Fonna is. he's over a thousand years old remember? also i'm a boy dude/dudette**


	17. Chapter 17

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 17

The nightmare is over

Marshall huffed as he pulled his arm out of Ashley's chest; he held her heart in his hand. Fionna pushed Ashley's corpse off of her in sheer horror, she has seen pretty nasty stuff but this was beyond nasty; she looked at Marshall who stared down at Ashley's heart. He sighed and crushed it; the heart turned to dust instantly and blew out of his hand in the gentle breeze. Fionna got up and looked around for that other figure; she saw no sign of him so she can only assume they escaped. Fionna was thankful they ran she would have died if Marshall hadn't murder Ashley; the thought of it made her spine quiver. She looked back at Marshall to see him, in the same place still staring off into space. To her it looked like he was paralyzed, she sighed and walked over to him.

"It's over Marshall; we won't have to be haunted by her again." Fionna put her hand on his shoulder.

Marshall stood there, staring at Ashley's dead body. He always wanted her gone but now that he killed her; he felt like he wanted to take his wish back. He sighed, turning to Fionna and pulled her into a hug. He was so scared, he never killed anyone before; he was close once but he never did it up until now. It felt so wrong even though it was the only way, he held onto Fionna tightly as if he held onto her for dear life. Fionna had no idea what the meaning of this was but she was happy the nightmare was over.

Their tender moment was interrupted by a loud crying, they both perked up and looked over to the table; they remember Marcus was still there. They ran over to him, Marshall and Fionna inspected him and saw that he wasn't hurt or wounded in any way, they sighed with relief. Fionna scooped up her son in her arms; Marcus stopped crying when he was being held. He smiled and giggled. Fionna and Marshall smiled and kissed him, they were so happy to have him back with them. It's been like forever to them.

"Oh Marshall, he's here and safe; he's safe…" Fionna mumbled that in a low tone.

Marshall chuckled and kissed Fionna. "Yeah, finally back with us; safe and sound." He chuckled.

Fionna looked over at Marshall. "But- that Wizard, What about him? Will he come back and finish the job?" Fionna gasped and held Marcus closer to her.

Marshall shook his head and held her close to him. "Shh, no he isn't; I made sure he will never come back and harm my family ever. He will never come within a hundred feet of you without getting a beating, I swear it."

Fionna wasn't too sure about that but she took is word for it, even though her gut was telling her another story; she ignored it and just stayed with his decision then her gut's.

"If you say so but I'm not letting my guard down for a mere second of every of my life." Fionna grinned widely.

Marshall chuckled and her. "That's my Fionna, now let's go; I feel we have over stayed our welcome in this dark and hideous place long enough."

Marshall transformed into his huge bat form, he grabbed Fionna and set her on his back. Fionna tightly gripped onto him before he took off into the sky, Fionna enjoyed the ride back. She looked at Marcus who smiled and giggled at the gentle stream of air caressing his face. Fionna smiled.

"Hey Marshall, can be head back to the Candy kingdom? I want Doctor Prince to look Marcus over to see if he is truly okay or not." Fionna asked.

"Why would you want that? I'm sure Ashley didn't do any harm to him." Marshall said as he continued flying.

"I know but- I just have to make sure he is not tainted or anything, I can never be too sure about Ashley; anything in her possession is bound to have something wrong with it. No offense." Fionna flushed.

"None taken, there is already something wrong with me so I'm not worried." Marshall mused as he changed direction to the Candy kingdom.

* * *

"He appears to be untouched, there is no magic aura or any detection of spells on him, I believe Ashley did not bother to enchant him under after she killed him which is a huge relief you stopped her before she did anything to him. You both are true parents." Doctor Prince commented as she put away his tools and left Marcus on the operating table.

Fionna sighed with relief while Marshall smiled. They were both happy that Marcus was alright, they were scared that Ashley did something but it looks like he was okay. They both got up from the chairs they sat in while he performed his checkup. They walked over to Marcus who was observing his surroundings. Fionna smiled and picked up Marcus, cooing and kissing his face, Marshall just smiled at how cute his fiancé and son were getting.

"And by the way, Fionna I believe you need to teach me that spell you learned. I would like to use it on a few of my patients." Doctor Prince said as he put his tools and supplies away.

Marshall froze and stared at Fionna who bit her lip and lightly rocked side to side on her feet. Marshall crossed his arms. Fionna looked everywhere but him, she was too embarrassed to ever tell him what she got herself into.

"Well Fionna, care to tell me why and how?" Marshall narrowed his gaze at Fionna.

Fionna panicked and began to bite her finger nails; she looked in the opposite direction. She tried to gather her thoughts on how she was to word this so he wouldn't make a big deal out of this. She bit her lip as she scrounged up whatever courage she had and looked to face Marshall but he wasn't there. Fionna raised an eyebrow and looked down at her feet. She gasped.

"Doctor Prince!"

* * *

**well there you have it, Ashley is slain, the wizard ran off and now something is wrong with Marshall.  
**

**stay tune next chapter**

**-A**


	18. Chapter 18

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 18

Alright

Marshall groaned as he woke up, he moved but his stomach felt like it was on fire. He cringed at the pain of moving and just laid down. He looked around the room to see he was in the same room he was when he was injured. He was pretty much alone in this room, he did hear muffled talking outside his door; he couldn't tell who it was but he didn't really care for whom it was he just sighed and looked up at the ceiling to distract himself. He never broke his concentration even when he heard the door open.

"Hey Marshall, feeling any better?" Fionna's voiced ringed into his ears.

He turned his head to face her; she was sitting down on the chair closest to his bed. He smiled at her. "Better now that you're here."

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Well, I just came to check up on you. You kind of fainted when we were in Doctor Prince's room; he said it was due to the shock of the pain killers wearing off."

Marshall chuckled. "So that's what happened huh?" he shook his head and returned looking up at the ceiling.

Fionna pushed her chair closer and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Funny and I thought the 'Vampire king' doesn't faint." Fionna giggled.

Marshall rolled his eyes. "The king does whatever he wants."

Fionna grinned and punched him in the shoulder. "You butt."

Marshall just chuckled at her. "Hey hey, the king cannot be beaten up by his queen; that's a bad rap waiting to happening."

Fionna stuck her tongue out. "Pfft whatever dude."

Their little talk was interrupted when they heard the door open. They both look at the door to see the Ice queen, she was holding Marcus in one arm; looking ever so happy then before. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Here you go Fionna; I changed, fed and even sung to the little prince." Ice queen giggled.

Marshall eyed Fionna with curiosity. "Oh? What's this? Fionna the human putting aside your difference to let Simone handle Marcus?" he sarcastically gasped. "Amazing!"

Fionna groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever I know but I just guessed if you trusted him so much that I should too."

Fionna took Marcus out of the Ice queen's hands and put him on top of Marshall. He cringed at the pain of having him on his but he ignored it in other words. He brought his hands up to hold him in place. Marcus just looked down at him and reached his little arms forward, trying to touch his dad's hair but he was so far from success. Marshall chuckled, putting his son's hands down. Ice queen was happy at the delightful sight but she left before anyone asked about her. Fionna sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Hey Marshall, remember back in Doctor Prince's room, you asked me about that spell?" Fionna didn't feel like bringing this up but she felt like she had to.

Marshall turned his attention over from Marcus to her. "Um yeah? Still want to tell me how you learned a healing spell?"

Fionna bit her lip. "Well, you see; when you were injured and nearly dying. I set out or the witch kingdom to find this legendary witch who has lived before and during the mushroom war, I found her and she agreed to heal you but in returned; she asked that I become her apprentice."

Marshall' eyes widen. "Fionna!"

"I know okay? But that spell required two witches to perform it and we couldn't find another witch so I took the position!" Fionna cried.

"But Fionna I told you, I didn't want this for you and you know what happens to some witch apprentices, they become immortal. You completely went against my wishes." Marshall growled at her.

"I know I did but that it was the only way I can save you, I wasn't about to lose you because we couldn't location another white witch for her to work with." Fionna started to tear up. "I did it for us."

Marshall harden his glare at her, anger and betrayed when he made it clear that he never wanted her to ever become immortal; by his hands or anyone else. He kept his stare until he softened it; he figured it's no use to get mad at her considering it won't help at all. What's done is done. Nothing she or he can do to get her out of this, she's just had to go through with it.

He laid his head back and sighed. "Alright alright, I'm sorry but I'm still pretty pissed at you for doing that."

Fionna wiped her cheeks and eyes of her tears. "I'm sorry…"

"I said it was fine but a little warning next time you does a silly stunt like that again." Marshall extended his arm and brought her closer to him; he planted a kiss on her lips.

Fionna was surprised at the action but smiled and kissed him back. She scooted closer to his bed and wrapped her arms around him, she was glad he was slightly okay with it. She didn't want to fight and certainly not in front of Marcus now that he's awake. She pulled away from the kiss, smiling down at him.

"So, when is out wedding going to be?" Fionna asked as she played with his hair.

Marshall jerked his head away, laughing. "We're going to get married after you turn 18, like a week after your birthday I suppose."

Fionna nodded her head. "Sounds good and by then this little guy can be the ring bearer for us."

Fionna giggled as she snatched up Marcus and kissed his little face. Marcus laughed and squirmed in his mother's grip. Marshall just laughed and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Okay that's enough, kissing machine." Marshall smiled.

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Okay dude but still, he'd look cute in a little tux wouldn't he?"

"Not as much as you would in a dress." Marshall chuckled.

Fionna rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Whatever dude."

* * *

**Well there you have it**

**he's perfectly fine and their planning the date of their wedding**

**second to last chapter and this part is done**

**-A**


	19. Chapter 19

Pair of hearts: Marcus

Chapter 19

The wedding

It has been exactly four years since Marcus's birth and Marshall and Fionna's engagement. Four years they waited for this day to come and it has, their wedding day. A lot has changed in a few years for this little family; Fionna has been continuing her training with the Grand White Witch Alba. In four short years she has completed her training, Alba was proud of her, she granted Fionna powers beyond anyone's imagination but in return; Alba's life was gone. They buried Alba by an old oak tree just outside of the Candy kingdom. Shortly after Alba's death, Fionna's hair turned a lighter yellow to show that she had taken the place of the Grand White Witch. A position Fionna has accepted as a great responsibility, more than being just a hero of Aaa.

Marshall on the other hand has been more active at council meetings and royal meetings; he has come to accept his role as king to the Vampires and a ruler to the nightosphere. His mother was proud of him and Gumball was happy that Marshall turned his life around; Marshall was even proud of himself as well. He was glad he was becoming more and more of a king then a slacker. He was proud of himself and confident that he would be an excellent king for years to come.

* * *

"Can you stop messing with my tie; I told you its fine." Marshall sighed as he pushed Gumball away.

"I told you, this is a special day and you need to look your best." Gumball fussed as he messed with Marshall's tie again.

They were both outside in the castle gardens of the Candy kingdom, along with thousands of their guests; they were mostly people Fionna helped over the years and wanted to see her get married. Marshall didn't have much of friends to come here so he invited the Vampire council and most of the Vampire nobility to witness this event. They were lucky they had the ceremony at sunset where the rays weren't particularly harming to their skin. They were all waiting on the bride; Fionna to come marching down the aisle. Marshall pushed Gumball away when the wedding march started to play.

Everyone stood up from their seats and looked back to see Fionna; she was dressed in a white chiffon dressed with beaded sequins, truly breath taken. Everyone watched her as BMO, the flower girl tossed flower petals on the walk way in front of Fionna. Everyone smiled and made small comments on her dress to the other person next to them. Marshall felt like he was in a dream, to see her in something that beautifully hand crafted by Cake was truly something to behold. When Fionna reached the Alter, the music stopped and everyone sat down in their chairs, the candy priest adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to bond Marshall Lee Abadeer and Fionna the human together in holy matrimony." The priest said as he read from his book.

Marshall wasn't really focusing on what the priest was saying after that, he was still taken aback by Fionna's appearance; it was amazing how wonderful she looked in a dress. Fionna was kind of embarrassed to wear one most of the time but he wished she wouldn't be because she's just so amazing looking in this one, he'd seen her in various others but this is more lovely looking; perhaps it's because it's their wedding day? He doesn't know. He lost track of the priest's words and found Fionna taking his hands in hers, crap it was that part now. He bit his lip and held onto her hands tightly.

The priest turned to Marshall. "Marshall Lee, will you take Fionna to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Marshall smiled. "I do."

The priest nodded and turned to Fionna. "Fionna, will you take Marshall Lee to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Fionna sighed. "I do."

Soon after, their now 5 year old son Marcus; Came in and lifted a plush pillow that had two rings on it. Fionna and Marshall each took one ring and slipped it on the other's ring finger. They held their hands again, smiling at each other.

"I now pronounce thee, husband and wife." The priest closed this book.

Fionna jumped, wrapping her arms around Marshall before kissing him. Everyone stood up and clapped for the happy couple. Marcus on the other hand made a disgusted face. they pulled away and gave each other a short kiss before Marshall picked up Marcus, Fionna led them to the reception held inside the Candy castle; everyone followed closely behind him them, cheering and clapping for them.

* * *

Soon after the ceremony, everyone was having a good time at the reception. They were socializing and dancing to LSP's own choices of music, Marshall and Fionna sat at a table with their son; eating and watching he party go on and on. Fionna had to wipe Marcus's face due to eating his cake like an animal and being frustrated that he can't drain the red out of anything like his dad. Marshall just laughed at the sigh before biting into a piece of red velvet cake and drained the red out of it before handing it too Fionna.

"Hello there son."

Marshall knew who that voice belonged too; he turned and saw his Mother who was accompanied by the head of the Vampire council, Corvin. He found it odd that his hands were behind his back; he never saw him do that before. Usually his they folded in front of him but he didn't care, he just didn't want to see them right now.

"Alright, what do you want this time?" Marshall asked, looking a little unimpressed.

Heather smiled. "Oh nothing really but- we wanted you to have this."

Corvin pulled out a box, he extended his arms forward. Marshall was a little confused, even more so when his mother took the microphone from someone. She tapped on it to produce a type of feedback that caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming here today; not because it was my son's wedding but for this." Heather motioned Corvin to open the box.

He nodded and did so, Marshall's eyes widen. The box contained a crown; it was gold with blood red jewels as decoration. Now he knew what was happening; his mother and Corvin were officially crowning him.

"To this day and from then on; my son will be known as the Vampire king and the king of the nightosphere!" Heather smiled.

Marshall bowed hi

* * *

s head as Corvin placed the crown on top of his head. When it was done he stood up and looked around to see that everyone in the room got down on their knees; kneeling before him. Marshall smiled at it. He kind of liked it even, Fionna stood up from her chair with Marcus by her side.

"And let us not forget his beloved bride; his wife, his queen." Heather said as Corvin placed another crown on Fionna's head.

Fionna gasped before smiling, she liked it; having to be queen royally a queen to her kingdom she married into. Marshall held her close to him and kissed her. Marcus looked away and rolled his eyes.

"Well my queen, are you ready for whatever our future has for us?" Marshall smirked.

Fionna shook her head at him. "That depends on if you can handle it."

"Oh believe me, with you by my side; I can do anything."

* * *

**GO READ THE NEXT PART; PAIR OF HEARTS: TALE OF TWO PRINCES**

* * *

**and this part is done**

**Fionna and Marshall are married and crowned**

**their son is 5 years old **

**the part part will be mostly about Marcus's teenaged life so be prepared for it.  
**

**-A**


End file.
